MI OBSESION
by VannessaMallette
Summary: melanie a regresado y esta vez busca algo, pero cuando su hermana lo tiene trata de desacerse de sam que pasara? melanie matara a sam? se quedara con freddie lo se un mal summary pero lean porfa soy nueva SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**espero k les guste es mi prmer fic**

* * *

><p>Mi obsesión<p>

Capitulo 1: el regreso

PVO SAM

Estaba con carlu viendo la quinta temporada de la vaquita cuando entra freddie

Hey chicas que hacen-dice freddie

Estamos viendo la quinta temporada de la vaquita-dije yo

Sam quiere ir conmigo a ver las luchas en vivo?-me pregunto freddie

Claro que si bebe-dije yo dándole un beso

Muy bien, dejen de pasarse baba enfrente de mi-dijo carly

Eso no es pasarnos baba-dije yo- esto es pasarse baba-dije sacando la lengua y freddie también saco la lengua y cuando estábamos a punto de darnos uno de esos salivosos besos de lengua carly grito

Que asco, ewwwwwwwww-dijo carly corriendo hacia su habitación

Siempre funciona-dije yo , después nos fuimos a ver las luchas y pasamos ai una larga hora

No se porque te gustan las luchas-decia freddie

Me encanta ver tipos golpeándose-le dije yo

Si es divertido cuando pero cuando no lo hacen por diversión-dijo el a lo que yo rei

Que-dije yo

Me gusta ver jente pelando pero no cuando lo jacen por deporte y les pagan, me gusta que sea naturalmente-dijo el

Bueno, me invitas un helado-e dije yo

Claro princesa todo o que quieras-me dijo dándome un beso

Y también me compraras un jamon, un licuado, algo de tocino, grasitos y graseadas-dije yo para hacerlo rabiar

No exageres-me dijo

Vez no puedes comprarme todo lo qe quieras-dije yo

Osea que solo por ese motivo me lo dijiste-me dijo

Sip- dije yo

Vas a pagar puckett-dijo el persiguiéndome hasta que me alcanzo y nos caímos al pasto íbamos pasando por un jardín)

Suéltame-dije yo entre risas

Te dije que pagarías, estas arrestada-dijo el

Hoo no cuanto tengo de condena-dije yo aun riendo

Estaras en mi prisión por siempre-dijo el dándome besos

Hoo no soy muy joven para ir a prisión apenas tengo 16 –dije yo entre risas, después nos levantamos y fuimos a mi casa

No encuentro mis llaves-dije yo

Yo las tengo-dijo enseñándomelas

Dime que tengo que hacer para recuperarlas-dije yo

Dame un besito-dijo el, y nos besamos n eso alguien abre la puerta de mi casa y es…

MELANIE-dije yo

PVO MELANIE

Hoy llege de italia baje del avión y fui a casa

Hola mama-dije saludándola

Hola Melanie-dijo ella

Como supiste que era yo-dije yo

Melanie sam nunca diría "hola mama"-dijo ella- diría algo como "ya llege" o "que hiciste de cenar"

Hoo y donde esta ella ahora-dije yo

Debe estar con su novio-dijo ella

Ella tiene novio como se llama-dije muy emocionada

Francis, franco, brandy, Gerardo, no se siempre olvido su nombre-dijo ella

Bien-dije, rato después oí que alguien estaba en la puerta y cuando la abri vi a mi hermana besándose con el hombre que mas amo en el mundo

MELANIE-dijo ella

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les aya gustado mandenme sus reviews by:vane<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! priimero k nada gracias por sus reviews! y bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 2: Melanie esta aquí

Anteriormente…

Bien-dije, rato después oí que alguien estaba en la puerta y cuando la abri vi a mi hermana besándose con el hombre que mas amo en el mundo

MELANIE-dijo ella

Melanie, que haces aquí-dijo sam en tono de reclamo

Pues viene para quedarme el colegio se quemo en un acidente y ahora viviré aquí-dijo ella triste cosa k ni freddie ni sam notaron

Bueno ya que, freddie quieres quedarte a cenar-dijo sam en coqueteo

Claro k si mi amor-dijo antes de darle un beso-hola Melanie, creo k no nos conocemos bien-dijo el

No, creo k no, la ultima ves que me viste pensabas que era sam-dijo ella-pero no entiendo crei k se odiaban, y ahora..-dijo Melanie

Lo se pero, luego ella y yo como que nos conectamos, y ahora somos tan feices juntos, y ella es tan hermosa-dijo el soltando un suspiro

Y yo también te paresco hermosa?-dijo ella en tono decoueteo aprovechando k san estaba en la cocina haciendo a cena

Claro, digo ella y tu son iguales las dos son hermosas-dijo freddie algo sacado de onda

Pensamiento de Melanie

No le gusto, solo dijo k soy hrmosaa pork me paresco a sam y el quiere a sam

Fin del pensamiento

Bueno, voy a ayudar a sam con la cena-dijo freddie

Cuando terminaron de cenar sam y freddie salieron al patio a platicar

Entonces que me vas a regalar en mi cumpleaños –dijo en coqueto freddie

Bueno es mañana pero te puedo dar un adelanto –dijo sam entrando a la casa con freddie y entrando a su cuarto y cerrando con llave

Vi eso en una película de terror-dijo freddie asustado

No seas niño no voy a matarte- dijo sam comenzando a besarlo, después se besaron con tanta pasión l no saben como el estaba ariba de ella y se seguían besando, hasta que ocurrió ya no tenían nada puesto y lo único k los cubria era su ropa interior lo cual no fue problema porque freddie se encargo de quitárselo también y asi sigueron haciendolo TODA LA NOCHE al dia siguiente freddie observaba a sam dormir

Hola mi amor-dijo sam despertando

Hola cariño-dijo freddie

Feliz cumpleaños, te gusto tu regalo adelantado-dijo sam

Mucho , te amo –dijo el besándola

Que bien-dijo ella, depsues los dos bajaron a almorzar a la cosina y ahí se encontraba Melanie

Hola chicos, no sabia que venias tan temprano freddie-dijo Melanie

Ah ai aja-dijo freddie nervioso

Esperen amos traen la misma ropa de ayer que acaso durmieron juntos-dijo Melanie

Quizá si, quizá no, este no es tu asunto melanie-dijo sam

Que-dijo Melanie sorpendida

Vámonos freddie, vamos a almorzar a otro lugar-dijo sam tomando a freddie del brazo y estirándolo de el

Pensamiento de Melanie

No puedo crerlo mi hermana y e hombre k mas eh amado en esta vida juntos, pero no es justo que ella se quede con el esque como es posible que lauiera siendo ella tan como es su actitud diablos hare lo k sea para quitárselo, lo que sea…

Fin del pensamiento de Melanie

Con sam y freddie

Porque no te cae bien tu hermana-dijo freddie

Porque quieres saber, acaso quieres que te diga para que puedas ir a consolarla romper conmigo y quedarte con ella-dijo sam muy alterada

No, solo te lo pregunte, no es para k te enojes , además te amo no por tu físico, sino por lo k llevas dentro-dijo el

Ah entonces dices k soy fea-dijo enojada

Sabes que, basta no quiero pelear contigo en mi cumpleaños-dijo el algo enojado

Tienes razón, me perdonas bebe-dijo ella con tono de bebe

Claro que si, te amo—dijo dándole un beso

continura..

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les alla gustado by: vane ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hola! primero k nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y segundo k bueno k les guste mi historia! pero ya mejor lean**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 3: el parque de divrsiones

Anteriormente…

No, solo te lo pregunte, no es para k te enojes , además te amo no por tu físico, sino por lo k llevas dentro-dijo el

Ah entonces dices k soy fea-dijo enojada

Sabes que, basta no quiero pelear contigo en mi cumpleaños-dijo el algo enojado

Tienes razón, me perdonas bebe-dijo ella con tono de bebe

Claro que si, te amo—dijo dándole un beso

No mas que yo-dijo freddie besándola

Y bueno,que almorzaremos –dijo sam con emoción

Lo que tu quieras amor-dijo el, después de almorzar fueron un rato con carly

Hela carly-dijo sam

Valla no los veía desde ayer -dijo carly

Si fuimos a las luchas y después a mi casa, y adivina kien regreso-dijo sam con incomodidad

No lo se?, mm tu padre?-dijo carly

Ahí no seas exagerada dudo que ese hombre regrese algún dia, Melanie volvió-dijo sam con incomodidad

Ahh, losiento no soy adivina-dijo ella

Bueno como sea ktal si vamos a alguna parte los tres juntos-dijo sam

Asi porcierto feliz cumpleaños freddie-dijo carly abrazandolo-a donde irnos

No lo se a donde quiera ir mi princesa-dijo freddie

Y si vamos a el parque de diversiones-dijo sam

Claro, puedo invitar a Craig mi novio-dijo carly

Por supuesto, asi tendras con quien besuquearte cuando suvamos a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo freddie.

Sam, freddie, carly y su novio Craig fueron al parque de diversiones sam y freddie se subieron a un juego mecanico que giraba a gran velocidad asi k sam termino vomitando

(vomitando en un arbusto) estúpido juego mecanico-dijo sam aun vomitando

Te dije que no subiéramos en ese juego recuerda lo que comiste, ahora esa en el arbusto-dijo freddie

Cállate!si no quieres qu….-decia sam pero comenzó a vomitar de nuevo

Ahí sam-dijo mientas el le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella seguía vomitando

Con carly Craig

Hay Craig eres tan tierno-dijo carly

Y tu eres hermosa-dijo Craig

Awww Craig ganarías un osito para mi-dijo carly

Claro k si-dijo Craig dándole con una flecha a un punto y ganando el osito

Aki tienes mi amor-dijo craig

aww gracias –dijo carly dándole un beso a craig en eso ve a melanie

Melanie!, que haces aquí dijo ella

Ahh hola carly vine un rato a diverirme-dijo Melanie nerviosa

Es un gusto verte de nuevo, y este es mi novio Craig-dijo carly

Hola –dijo Melanie

Hola, tu eres muy parecida a sam-dijo el

Si, todos dicen lo mismo buno me voy chau-dijo Melanie

Pensamiento de Melanie

Ojala carly no sospeche que vine aquí para tratar de separar a sam del amor de mi vida pero no puedo dejar k sospeche lo mejor será irme

Fin del pensamiento

Con sam y freddie

Ya me siento mejor-dijo sam

Bien, y ahora que-dijo freddie

No me siento bien llevame a casa-dijo sam

Bien le enviare un mensaje a carly para que no nos busque-dijo freddie

Ok, pero si…-decia sam pero empezó a vomitar una vez mas en el arbusto-me compras una mentita-dijo sam

Claro, vamos-dijo freddie

Cárgame-dijo sam con tono de bebe

Muy bien-dijo freddie cargando a sam,después en el camino a casa de sam a sam se le antojaron unos tacos mexicanos asi que hizo k freddie e comprara unos

Crei que no te sentías bien-dijo freddie

No me siento bien, pero amo la comida mexicana-dijo sam comindo. Cuando legaron a casa de sam freddie la dejo en su cuarto y se fue a su casa

A dia siguiente Melanie se vistió como sam como ya sabia que freddie siempre iba con sam en las mañanas asi que pretendió ser ella para tratar de estar con el

Tocaron la puerta y Melanie sabia quien era y estaba lista para hacerse pasar por su hermana

Hola freddie-dijo Melanie en tono de coqueteo

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les haya gustado ;) dejenme sus reviews! by:vane<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**holis! me da gusto k les guste esta historia ya k ya llevo muchos capitulos y creo k la actualizare diario este estoy olvidando algo... asi muchas gracias x sus reiews enserio me encanta k les gusten **

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 4: el plan falla

Anteriormente…

A dia siguiente Melanie se vistió como sam como ya sabia que freddie siempre iba con sam en las mañanas asi que pretendió ser ella para tratar de estar con el

Tocaron la puerta y Melanie sabia quien era y estaba lista para hacerse pasar por su hermana

Hola freddie-dijo Melanie en tono de coqueteo

hola Melanie, sabes si no conociera tan bien a tu hermana pensaría que eres tu-dijo el riéndose

como supiste que era yo-dijo Melanie sorprendida

conozco bastante bien a tu hermana, además ella no se levantaría tan temprano yo siempre voy hasta a su cuarto y la despierto, puedo entar-dijo freddie

claro-dijo Melanie triste

freddie subió al cuarto de sam y la dsperto con un beso

hola amor como te sientes-dijo el

mejor, mucho mejor –dijo ella levantanose de la cama

me alegra-dijo freddie

ya almorzaste-dijo sam

si mi mama me obligo porque dijo que últimamente no estoy en casa, sabes k bueno k le tocaba turn de noche la vez que me quede a dormir… bueno mas bien solo me quede aquí ya k no dormimos-dijo freddie en tono de coqueteo

si no lo hicimos-dijo sam

de hecho si lo hicimos lo k no hicimos fue dormir-dijo freddie

como sea, kiero ir a comer algo-dijo sam

claro mi princesa ahora vamos a k almuerces-dijo freddie cargándola

al bajar encontraron a Melanie en la cosina

Melanie!porke rayos te pones mi ropa acaso ves k yo me pongo tus ridículas putifaldas(xd eso le digo a mi prima cuando se pone mini faldas muy cortitas)-dijo sam bastante enojadísima

Tranquila sam, mi ropa no estaba limpia y pensé k no le molestaría k me pusiera tu ropa-dijo Melanie avergonzada

Pues lo hiciste-dijo sam-vámonos no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo k ella-dijo sam

Adios-dijo sam.

Pasaron 3 semanas y Melanie no dormía por tratar de `planear algo en contra de sam para separarla de su amado freddie pero no sabia k hasta k se le ocurrió….

Con sam y freddie en casa de carly

En serio aun esta vomitando-dijo carly (era de mañana ysam se había quedado a dormir con carly)

Me pregunto k le habrá hecho daño-dijo Spencer en eso entro freddie

Hey buenos días donde esta mi novio quiero darle un beso-dijo freddie

No creo k quieras darle un beso dijo Spencer

Porque-dijo freddie confundido

Esta en el baño vomitando-dijo carly

Agg otra vez, no saben k ya no mas esta vez la llevare a la fuerza al doctor no kiere ir pero la llevare kiera o no-dijo freddie esta vez molesto, entrando al baño

Vamos al hospital-dijo freddie a sam

No!-dijo ella gritando

Porque no!-dijo freddie molesto

Me dan miedo las agujas-dijo sam a lo k freddie rio

Porque, no creo k te vallan a inyectar-dijo freddie

Bueno vamos-dijo sam resignada. Asi k fueron a hospital y estaban en el consutorio de la doctora

A ver sam dime que tienes y desde cuando-dijo la doctora

Tengo mareos, vomitos y nauseas, y desde hace no se casi una semana-dijo sam

Bien, ahora te hare uan prueba de sangre-dijo la doctora

Que! Prueba de sangre no,!no no y no FREDDIE NO DEJES K ME SAKEN SANGRE! -dijo sam

Sam, es la única manera de saber k tienes-dijo freddie

No, no voy a dejar k lo hagan-dijo sam pero en cuanto lo dijo la doctora le inyecto un calmante y esta callo en brazos de freddie

Listo ahora sujétela mientras le saco sangre-dijo a doctora

Dios como hizo eso! Creo ni siquiera sintió –dijo freddie sorprendido

Es experiencia siempre o hago con las chicas nerviosas como ella-dijo mientras terminaba de sacarle sangre

Y cuando despertara-dijo freddie

No importa despertara cuando los análisis estén listos-dijo la doctora, después de unos 30 minutos sam despertó

Que me paso-dijo sam dspertando

La doctora te durmió para poderte sacar sangre-dijo freddie

Wow no sentí nada-dijo sam

Si para eso era estabas muy nerviosa-dijo freddie

En fin que tengo-dijo ella

No se la doctora fue a recoger los análisis al laboratorio…y… mira ahí viene-dijo freddie

Y k tengo doctora-dijo sam

Bueno primero k nada, muchas felicidades ustedes….

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado dejenme sus reviews by: vane ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 5: algo que no esperaba

Anteriormente…

En fin que tengo-dijo ella

No se la doctora fue a recoger los análisis al laboratorio…y… mira ahí viene-dijo freddie

Y k tengo doctora-dijo sam

Bueno primero k nada, muchas felicidades ustedes….

Bueno primero k nada, muchas felicidades ustedes van a ser padres!-dijo la enfermera

QUE!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Si, sam tienes aproximadamente de 2 a 3 semanas, y tienes algo de anemia asi k voy a darte algo de vitaminas deves alimentarte mejor-dijo a doctora

Si lo hago pero todo lo k como termina en el sam

Bueno voy por esas vitaminas-dijo a l doctora saliendo

Oh por dios, k vamos a hacer, no me vas a dejar verdad-dijo sam con miedo

Ahh yoo….-decia freddie ya k no le salian las palabras

Ahhhhhh lo sabia nos vas a abandonar, vas a hacer lo mismo k hiso mi padre-dijo sam al borde de las lagrimas

Claro k no los voy a abandonar, digo solo estoy sorprendido, pero yo te amo y no te voy a dejar no soy ese tipo de hombre cobarde me hare cargo de ti y de la bebe-dijo freddie

La bebe?-dijo sam

Si, tu sabe podría sr una niña-dijo freddie dándole un abrazo y un beso con una sonrisa

Y ahora, k vamos a hacer tu tiens 17 y 16-dio sam asustada

No te procupes ya veremos eso después-dijo freddie abrazando a sam

Sam y freddie fueron a la casa de sam

Quédate aquí descansa, y mañana vendre a verlos-dijo freddie sonriéndole

Prométeme que regresaras mañana temprano-dijo sam triste

Te lo prometo, porque tan desconfiada-dijo freddie

Tengo miedo-dijo sam

Miedo a que –dijo freddie

De que no regreses, nos abandones y yo tenga que salir adelante yo sola-dijo sam llorando

No llores, ya te dije que te amo, y no te pienso dejar sola, no los voy a abandonar-dijo freddie secándole las lagrimas y abrazandola- ahora descansa y mañana k venga temprano hablamos, ahora necesitas desacanzar y deja de llorar que no los voi a abandonar-dijo freddie sonriéndole

Esta bien, me das un beso?-dijo sam sonriendo

Por supuesto que si amor-dijo freddie después se fue a su casa y sam durmió toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente freddie se levanto temprano para ir donde sam, mientras tanto Melanie estaba planeando su próxima encrucijada para separarlos, como sabia k freddie siempre llegaba temprano ella lo detendría y le confesaría todo lo k siente por el

Cuando freddie llego toco la pueta y Melanie abrió

Hola Melanie, vengo con sam-dijo freddie

Si pasa, podemos hablar-dijo Melanie

Sobre k?-pregunto freddie confundido

Es que tengo k decirte que desde que te vi me enamore de ti, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde ese entonces que nos besamos hace casi 3 años ,y te juro k si me das una oportunidad por pequeña que sea la aprovechare la máximo solo tienes que dejar a la idiota de mi hermana y veras k yo soy mas agradable k ella y mas linda, educada confortable, amigable y are que e olvides de ella-dijo Melanie

Pero por supuesto….-decia freddie a lo k Melanie sonrio-…que no, yo no te amo, nisiquiera me gustas, y no puedo creer k le hagas sto a tu hermana, yo la amo, AMO A SAM-dijo freddie

Pero freddie ella y yo somos iguales, quizá te siente algo confundido, asi k dejare k ordenes tu+s pensamientos –dijo Melanie, pero freddie la detuvo

Melanie esque yo no tengo nada que ordenar tengo bien claros mis sentimientos y yo amo a sam, no es por su físico es por su forma de ser, por sus sentimientos, si comparo a sam y a ti, las dos idénticas en físico pero si las comparo en sentimientos son completamente distintas –dijo freddie

Pues sabe k no me importa porque hare todo lo posible por k dejes a sam por mi-dijo Melanie en tono muy insolente

Y dime querida hermanita k trataras de hacer para separarme de freddie-dijo sam k había entrado de pronto a la cosina donde se encontraba freddie conversando con Melanie

PVO SAM

Estaba dormida hasta k me dieron ganas de vomitar creo k dure aproximadamente media hora me disponía a dormir hasta k escuche k tocaban la puerta y supuse k era mi freddie asi k baje al bajar escuche k Melanie quería decirte algo a mi novio asi k me escondi para poder oír o k le diría a mi novio.. .

Es que tengo k decirte que desde que te vi me enamore de ti, (que hipócrita como se le ocurre decir eso sabiendo k freddie es mi novio) y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde ese entonces que nos besamos hace casi 3 años ,y te juro k si me das una oportunidad por pequeña que sea la aprovechare la máximo solo tienes que dejar a la idiota de mi hermana (acaso me dijo idiota? Ahora si k sabra quien es sam puckett) y veras k yo soy mas agradable k ella y mas linda, educada confortable, amigable y are que e olvides de ella-dijo la muy descarada yo estaba impresionada pero segui escuchando keria saber k decía freddie

Pero por supuesto….-decia freddie a lo k Melanie sonrio-…que no, yo no te amo, nisiquiera me gustas, y no puedo creer k le hagas sto a tu hermana, yo la amo, AMO A SAM-dijo mi freddie a lo k no pude evitar sonreir esa estúpida se tragaría sus palabras

Pero freddie ella y yo somos iguales, quizá te sientes algo confundido, asi k dejare k ordenes tus pensamientos –dijo ella como se atreve a compararme con ella pero k estúpida , pero freddie la detuvo asi k segui escuchando

Melanie esque yo no tengo nada que ordenar tengo bien claros mis sentimientos y yo amo a sam, (aww k tierno ) no es por su físico es por su forma de ser, por sus sentimientos, si comparo a sam y a ti, las dos idénticas en físico pero si las comparo en sentimientos son completamente distintas –dijo mi freddie, tiene razón ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada en sentimientos

Pues sabe k no me importa porque hare todo lo posible por k dejes a sam por mi-dijo esa investir k se hacia llamar mi hermana asi k no aguante mas y Salí a encararla

Y dime querida hermanita k trataras de hacer para separarme de freddie-dije muy molesta a lo k ella se kedo muy sorprendida

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**gracias a todods por sus reviews me alegra k les guste esta novela bueno lean**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 6:decir la verdad parte 1

Anteriormente…

Pues sabe k no me importa porque hare todo lo posible por k dejes a sam por mi-dijo esa investir k se hacia llamar mi hermana asi k no aguante mas y Salí a encararla

Y dime querida hermanita k trataras de hacer para separarme de freddie-dije muy molesta a lo k ella se quedo muy sorprendida

Pues lo k escuchaste hermanita hare todo lo posible por alejarte de freddie el será para mi y si no, no será para nadie –dijo Melanie

Y te haces llamrte mi hermana-dijo sam molesta

Tu dejaste de ser mi hermana cuando me robaste al ,mi freddie-dijo Melanie descaradamente

Tu freddie?, discúlpame hermanita pero no pude robarte lo k no es tuyo, freddie es mio-dijo sam con fuerza en su voz

Oviamnte esta confundido por k tu y yo somos iguales y esta con la chica equivocada pero al final se decidirá por mi porke tu eres una basura para el-dij Melanie sonriendo

Desgraciada hija de **** (omiti la palabra porke es un poco grosera) como te atreves a compararme contigo –dijo sam enojadissima tanto k empezó a pelearse a golpes con Melanie y freddie tuvo k separarlas

Chicas tranquilas!-dijo freddie gritando mientra tenia a sam abrazada para k no se `pelara

Suéltame-dijo sam a freddie- para cuando termine contigo nadie podrá dcir k somos gemelas-dijo sam

Basta dejen de pelear por mi-dijo freddie

No, freddie! Dejame para que pueda golearla –sam tratando de safarse de los brazos de freddie –asi k freddie la cargo y a saco de a casa hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín

Suéltame freddie, crees k no pueda yo sola con Melanie-dijo sam

Sam tranquilízate, no puedo dejar que pelees-dijo freddie

Porque, acaso no kieres k le rompa la cara a esa-dijo sam

No es eso no kiero k te lastimes –dijo freddie

Y apoco crees k voy a dejar k me lastime-dijo sam

Yo se pero en tu estado es mas fácil que te lastimes-dijo freddie

Pero freddie-dijo sam

Yo solo me preocupo por ti amor, -dijo freddie abrazándola

Gracias por escojerme a mi y no a mi hemana-dijo sam abrazandolo también

Yo no tengo que escoger entre tu y tu hermana, es mas nisiquiera a pensar en alguna de las dos porque yo siempre te escojeria a ti sin pensarlo –dijo freddie besándola

Awww-dijo ella besándolo

1 mes después…

PVO SAM

Han pasado 1 mes despues k pelee con Melanie y debo decir k an sido una de las peores primero an puesto veneno en mi comida, como me di cuenta simplemente fue muy linda ese dia asi k sospeche y le di la comida a un perro y horas después el perro empezó a agonizar, ase unos días intento arrojarme por las escaleras pero afortunadamente no pudo, me pregunto k me tratara de hacer ahora k se entere k estoy embarazada no kiero ni pensarlo. Bueno cambiando de tema freddie vendrá hoy por mi le diremos a s madre k será abuela y después a la mia estaba pensando en como se lo diríamos hasta k escuche la puerta…

Hola mi amor- dijo freddie abrazándome cuando abri la puerta

Hola cariño-le dije yo dándole un beso

Y como amanecieron hoy-dijo freddie sonriéndome tocando mi panza

Muy bien ya no vomito cada 3 minutos solo 1 o 2 veces por la mañana, y bien que le diremos a tu madre-dije yo

No se, supongo k va a ser abuelita-dijo el riéndose

Y si te prohíbe verme-dije yo

No creo mas bien m dira un sermón sobre os métodos anticonceptivos-dijo sonrindome

Si quizá si-respondi yo

Bueno señorita vámonos a almorzar y después con mi madre-me dij mi freddie. Después de almorzar unos tacos mexicanos fuimos a su apartamento y entramos

Hola freddie, sam-dijo la señora Benson

Mama, tenemos algo k decirte-dijo freddie, pude notars su nerviosismo

Y k es?-dijo ella sonriente

Digamos que en algunos meses vas a ser abuela-dijo freddie sonriendo nerviosos e igual k yo

Como k voy a ser abuela no te entien… amenos k?...ayy no, no, no! No es cierto sam tu estas..?-dijo ella mirándome

Embarazada?, algo asi-dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Queeeeee!-dijo gritando-como rayos paso esto-dijo muy enojada

Bueno, vera señora cuando una chica y un chico se aman ellos tienes algo llamado relaciones sexuales k consiste en….-dije pero la señora Benson me interrumpió

Se como suceedio esa parte-dijo ella enojada

Acaso nos estuvo observando-dije yo avergonzada

No me refiero a eso ya se k pasa en esa parte, pero lo k yo digo es porque no se cuidaron-dijo ella muy enojada

Pes vera no lo tomamos en cuenta-dije después le di un codazo a freddie para k dijera algo

Ah si eske en el momento nisiquiera lo pensamos solo queríamos arrancarnos la ropa-dijo el riendo nerviosamente mintra yo giraba los ojos.

No seas tan especifico, o acaso también quieres contarle a tu madre todas esas poses k sacaste del libro k le robaste de su cuarto-dije yo a lo k el me miro con una cara de (gracias)sarcásticamente.

Que!Fredward Benson hurtaste el libro k tenia en mi cuarto, no sabes que ese es un libro para adultos k son pareja-dijo ella muy alterada.

Bueno, señora su hijo ya no es un niño, puesto a que practicamos todas las poses del libro-dije riéndome.

Sam!, además tu para que lo quieres no tienes na pareja desde k papa te abandono antes de que yo naciera-dijo el riendo

Y como lo sabes, crees que no pueda tener algún novio-dijo ella muy seria asi k freddie y yo reimos al mismo tiempo.

Como sea la cosa es que estoy embarazada –dije parando de reir al igual k freddie

Y k piensan hacer-nos pregunto

Pues tenerlo-dije sin darle importancia

Bueno,es una buena decisión, y k piensan hacer con el-dijo la señora Benson ay k preguntona

Pues lo criaremos-dijo freddie normalmente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa

Bien, pero sam, tendras que mudarte aquí-dijo ella y yo me quede sorprendida

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado adios! by:vane<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 7:decir la verdad parte 2

Anteriormente…

Bueno,es una buena decisión, y k piensan hacer con el-dijo la señora Benson ay k preguntona

... Pues lo criaremos-dijo freddie normalmente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa

Bien, pero sam, tendras que mudarte aquí-dijo ella y yo me quede sorprendida

Pero porque-le dije

No confiare en tu madre para cuidarte mientras estes en este estado-dijo ella

Sii mi madre aun no sabe de esto-dije yo

Bueno pues hoy se lo diras, por cierto cuanto tienes de embarazo-me pregunto la señora Benson.

Un mes y medio-dije yo

Un mes y medio!-dijo gritándome-y hasta ahora pensaron en decirme-seguia gritándonos

Antes diga k se lo dijimos ahora y no cuando tuviera 6 meses-dije enojada este asunto me tenia irritable

Sam tranquilízate-dijo freddie porque estaba irritada-mama no irrites mas a sam de lo que ya esta-dijo freddie a su mama

Bien, pero le diras a tu madre hoy mismo para que podamos arreglar lo quedarte aquí-dijo ella. después de eso freddie y yo fuimos con carly como es nuestra amiga creimos k lo mejor era contarle a ella ya k decidimos no tener secretos

Toc-toc,- dije entrando a su casa y vi k ella estaba sentada en el sillón

Hola hace siglos que no se aparecían por aquí-dijo mi amiga

No hace tanto solo hace upar de días-dijo freddie

Como sea, recuerdas k prometimos no guardarnos secretos-dije yo

Si claro, porque k me van a contar-dijo carly jalándome el brazo para k me sentara

Bueno carly nosotros ehh.. tu dile sam-dijo freddie pero k cobarde yo me enfrente a su madre y ahora tendría k hacerle frente también a carly

Ahh gracias freddie k gran hombre eres-dije sarcásticamente-la cosa es que estoy em..embarazada-dije

Jajajaaja, que!-dijo carly –jajajajaja enserio! Ya dejen de decir bromas-dijo carly aun riéndose hasta k vio la seriedad en nuestros rostos dejo de reírse –enserio!-grito esta vez

Si, porque haríamos una broma con esto-dije yo

No puede ser , SAM ESTAS EMBARAZADA!-dijo gritando casi para k medio edificio se enterara, y en eso lega Spencer

Sam, que tu k?-dijo Spencer muy alterado no o culpaba era como mi hermano mayor

Ahh gracias carly –dije reprochándole-ahora medio edificio lo sabe-dije

Sam tu estas…-solo asentí-desgraciado como e hiciste esto a la pobre de sam-dijo Spencer justo después de empeazar a perseguirlo por el apartamento

Sam, hs algo, carly dile a tu hermano algo-dijo freddie huyendo de Spencer y yo no podía evitar reirme

Spencer tranquilízate no fue su culpa de hecho yo lo convenci-dije

Que tu k!-dijo Spencer-crei k eras una persona decente-dijo Spencer lo cual me ofendió

Soy una persona decente, indecente fuera k estuviera embarazada y no supiera si es de freddie o si es de otros hombre eso si seria indecente-dije yo lo k calmo algo a Spencer

Bueno ire a darme un baño-dijo Spencer después se fue

Wow voy a ser tia-dijo carly abrazandonos

Bien, ahora hay algo mas-dije yo

Que sucede-dijo carly

Mi hermana esta obsesionada con freddie y ah intentado deshacerse de mi varias veces-dije yo

Wow tu hermana esta loca,- y k piensas hacer-me pregunto

Por ahora irnos a decirle a mi madre k aun no lo sabe-dije

Wow tu madre no lo sabe, y la tuya freddie-dijo carly

Ya le dijimos y no se puso muy contenta-dijo freddie

Era de suponerse, su bebe va a tener un bebe, jjeje es ironico-dijo carly riéndose

Bien, nosotros nos vamos, ahora con mi madre-dije antes de salir de su apartamento y dirijirnos a mi casa por suerte cuando entre ahí estaba mi madre

Hola madre hiciste algo de cenar-dije yo

No, aun no mande a tu hermana por pollo frito-dijo mi madre-y k hace aki Federico-dijo

Señora ya le dije 243 veces que me llamo freddie-dijo freddie

Mama freddie y yo tenemos k decirte algo-dije yo

Oh mi dios, no me digas k encontraste mi libro de poses que escondi en mi gaveta-dijo mi madre

Tu también tienes libro de poses-dije sorprendida

Dime lo viste?, porfavor dime k no has visto la 69 eres una bebe para practicarlo-dijo mi madre

Mama estoy embarazada!-dije casi gritando

Que!-dijo ella sorprendida-desgraciado Federico, como te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi bebe-dijo mi madre

Mama su nombre es freddie y el no hiso nada yo lo convenci!

No puedo creerlo mi bebe esta embarazada-esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando

Embarazada?-dijo Melanie que acababa de entrar a la casa, ohh no ahora ella lo sabia

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**primero gracias a sebas li 2496 y a aniaseddie4ever por sus grandes comentarios k me animaron a publicar hoy mismo el siguiente cap asi k disfruten leyendo :)**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 8:el acuerdo

Anteriormente…

Que!-dijo ella sorprendida-desgraciado Federico, como te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi bebe-dijo mi madre

... Mama su nombre es freddie y el no hiso nada yo lo convenci!

No puedo creerlo mi bebe esta embarazada-esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando

Embarazada?-dijo Melanie que acababa de entrar a la casa, ohh no ahora ella lo sabia

Como que sam esta embarazada-dijo Melanie

Eso a ti no te interesa-dije yo gritándole

Sam! Como pudiste hacer eso eres una bebe-dijo mi madre alterada

Pues veras primero no soy una bebe segundo tengo 16 tercero en un mes cumpliré 17 y cuarto estoy embarazada supéralo, y acéptame o bótame de la casa lo que te parezca mejor-dije yo gritando, enserio en los últimos días estaba súper irritable con cualquier cosa.

Sam, sam porfavor tranquilízate-dijo mi madre-no te voy a votar de la casa-me dijo

Bueno aun asi me ire-dije

Que porque no estoy molesta bueno solo con Federico-dijo mi madre viendo a freddie

Freddie-dijo el

Esque la madre de freddie quiere hablar contigo para arreglar eso porque quiere que me valla a vivir alla-dije

Ahh eso si que no una vieja loca no me va a separar de mi bebe-dijo mi madre con tono autoritaria

Oiga no quiero sr grosero pero la "vieja loca" es mi madre-dijo freddie haciendo comas en vieja loca

Y de quien s la culpa?-dijo mi madre

Esperen sam esta embarazada-dijo Melanie enojada

Si! Lo stoy no te quedo caro E-S-T-O-Y –E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-A-D-A-D-E-F-R-E-D-D-I-E lo entendiste Melanie-dijo yo siendo muy clara

Maldita zorra, como te atreves a embarazarte de mi hombre de seguro lo hiciste para quedarte con e eres una tramposa-dijo Melanie con odio lo cual hizo que me enojara

Primero no tienes derecho a llamarme zorra ese derecho te lo ganaste tu al tratar de de deshacerte de mi y quitarme a freddie porque te cala k yo sea su novia-dije yo pero mama me interrumpió

Como que trato de deshacerse de ti-me dijo mi madre

Si el otro día tu queridita hija perfecta trato de empujarme de las escaleras, y eso no es todo le puso veneno a mi comida, además me dijo que haría todo lo posible para separarme de freddie-dije yo

Melanie eso es cierto?-le dijo mi madre yo creía que lo negaría pero no

Si lo es yo hice todo eso para quitarle a sam lo que me pertenece-dijo Melanie

Disculpame pero freddie no te pertenece, a el nisiquiera le atraes ni un poco como mujer-dije con una sonrisa asi que vi en su rostro su enojo

Pin*** zorra, desgraciada, maldita pe**a me las vas a pagar-dijo Melanie mientras me tomaba por el cabello y me jalaba asi k yo solo la tome también por su cola de caballo y nos empezamos a pelear por varios minutos hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme y separarme de ella.

Tranquilizate sam-dijo freddie

Suéltame!-solo decía yo y observe k mi madre tenia a Melanie agarrada de los brazos

Mama, suéltame para que pueda acabar con esa zorra-dijo melanietratandose de zafar de mi madre

Melanie, ella es tu hermana como puedes decir eso de ela-dijo mi madre indignada

Esa zorra maldita no es mi hermana-dijo Melanie

A quien llamas zorra ehh Z-O-R-R-A –le dije sonriendo

Niñas tranquilas-dijo mi madre-melanie vete a tu habitación-dijo mi madre y Melanie la obedeció-como estas mi amor-dijo mi madre abrazandome

Bien, ahora vez que tu "niña perfecta" no existe-le dije

No hablemos ahora de eso mejor vamos con la madre de franco para ver eso de que me quire alejar de ti-me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Asi que fuimos a casa de la señora Benson en el auto e mama todo e camino fue silencioso y por fin llegamos yo quería salir de ese estado tenso que se creo en el auto, freddie habrio la puerta de su casa.

Mama, ya llegamos con la señora puckett-dijo freddie

Hola soy Marissa dijo la señora Benson a mi madre

Yo soy Pamela pero dígame pam-dijo mi madre seria

Bien, pam supongo que sabe lo de el embarazo de sam-dijo la señora Benson

Si, y como es eso de que quiere llevarse a mi hija lejos de mi-dijo mi madre

No es que la quiera separar de el esque en su estado estaría mejor viviendo aquí-dijo la señora Benson

Me esta diciendo que soy una irresponsable, y que vivo en una posilga-dijo mi madre

No, solo digo que estaría mejor aquí, que en su casa-dijo la señora Benson-yo la cuidaría mejor que usted-dijo la señora Benson enojada y con una cara de pocos amigos

Chicos, salgan de aquí as cosas se pondrán feas-nos dijo mi madre

Salgamos de aquí freddie-le dije

Pero…-me decía pero yo lo interumpi lanzándole una mirada amenazadora

S-A-L-G-A-M-O-S-D-E-A-Q-U-I te dije-le dije casi gritando

Ok, vamons-dijo tomandome de la mano y saliendo del da`rtamente

Porque salimos-dijo asustado

Si mi madre dice qe las cosas se pondrán feas, las cosas en serio se van a poner feas-le dije

Y bien, ahora quieres ir con carly?-me prgunto

Seguro-dije entrando al departamento de carly

Hey chicos como le fue con sus madre-dijo carly con una sonrisa

Orrible ahora mismo están en medio duelo en el apartamento de freddie-dije yo

Espero que no tengamos que llamar a la policía-dijo freddie.

Escuchamos unos gritos por un rato que eran de mi madre y de a de freddie peleando también cosas que se quebraban y después de 49 minutos aparecieron mi madre y la señora Benson despeinadas con rasguños en la cara pero extrañamete abrazadas y sonriendo.

Chicos pam y yo llegamos a un acuerdo-dijo la señora Benson

El acuerdo es….

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>ehhhh no me maten por dejarlos con la intriga de k sera el acuerdo, pero si dejenme sus reviews porfa! By:vane<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**holap! aiki estoy de nueocon un nuevo capitulo de mi obsesion antes k nada quiero agradecer a **

**sebas li 2496: gracias por revisar tu hotmail a las 11:50 y dejarme tu bonito review enserio te agradesco y me alegra que te guste la historia**

**aniaseddie4ever: gracias por tu comentario que bien k te gusto como le puse el vocabulario jeje**

**crismoster: me encanto tu review gracias por considerarme de esa manera! de veras k bueno k te guste mi historia! **

**y eso es lo k keria decier asi k lean:)**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 9: Melanie al descubierto parte 1

Anteriormente…

Escuchamos unos gritos por un rato que eran de mi madre y de a de freddie peleando también cosas que se quebraban y después de 49 minutos aparecieron mi madre y la señora Benson despeinadas con rasguños en la cara pero extrañamete abrazadas y sonriendo.

... Chicos pam y yo llegamos a un acuerdo-dijo la señora Benson

El acuerdo es….

El acuerdo es que sam y freddie se quedaran conmigo lunes miercoles y martes-dijo mi madre muy feliz

Y sam y freddie se quedaran conmigo los días , jueves viernes y sábado -dijo la señora Benson

Y el domingo se los dejaremos a que ustedes decidan con quien quedarse-dijo mi madre

Yo escojo aquí con carly-dije enseguida- freddie que escojes

Si claro yo también –dijo freddie

Que!-dijeron nuestras madres al mismo tiempo

Carly nos podemos quedar aquí los domingos?-le pregunto freddie a carly

Seguro, Spencer?-dijo carly

Si eso seria genial siempre y cuando no intenten hacerle hermanitos al bebe-dijo Spencer

Ay o tienen nos quedaremos aquí-dije yo

Bueno esta bien-dijo la señora Benson

Genial k harás con la escuela sam seguirás yendo-dijo mi madre

Ahh no lo se-dije yo –quizá podría dejar la escuela y buscar un trabajo de med…-decia to pero la señora Benson me detuvo

Y un trabajo de que? De sirvienta, no querida no puedes hacer eso en tu estado-dijo la señora Benson.

No dije que trabajaría de sirvienta-le dije

Entonces de que-me dijo con sierto tono extraño en su voz

No, no lo se no se algo un trabajo no se-dije yo

Bien iras a la ecuela esta decidido-dijo la señora Benson

Pero que me van a decir cuando tenga mas tiempo, me empezaran a decir p**a o zorra no quiero k me digan algo k no soy-dije enojada

Tranquila cariño iras soo hasta julio que es cuando salen de vacaciones de verano-dijo la señora Benson

Pero para julio voy a tener 6 meses-dije yo

Como que 6 meses? Sam desde cuando estas embarazada-me dijo mi madre

Desde…el 04 de febrero-dije yo

Que pero..-decia mi madre pero la interrumpi

No es tiempo que me regañes estoy embarazada y punto ya no ganas nada con regañarme-dije yo irritada

Señora puckett, mama, no irriten mas a sam de lo que ya están estos días a estdo mas irritable de lo usual-dijo freddie

Claro son las hormonas-dijo a señora Benson

Como sea el próximo lunes regresamos a clases porque ya van a acabar de remodelar la escuela-dijo mi freddie (hoy era martes)

Bueno Federico alista tus cosas y tu lucecita de noche k hoy duermen conmigo-dijo mi madre abrazándonos a los dos

Ese dia partimos a casa mi casa

PVO MELANIE

Como que esa maldita pe**a estaba embarazada de mi hombre, pero ya se que hacer me desharé de ella para poder estar con el y tengo el plan perfecto cuando este durmiendo voy a….

PVO NORMAL

Sam , freddie y pam llegaron a la casa y sam y freddie durmieron en el cuarto de sam y durmieron hasta k Melanie llego con un bat de beisbol dispuesta a golpear a su hermana con eso pero como freddie tenia e sueño muy ligero se despertó porque Melanie tiro accidental mente una lámpara que traía.

MELANIE! Que hacees aquí-dijo freddie gritando muy fuerte lo cual dsperto a sam y a pam

MELANIE QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACION!-dijo sam gritando en eso entra pam puckett.

Melanie que estas haciendo con ese bat de beisbol-dijo pam horrorizada

Estaba dispuesta a desaparecer a esta zorra asi yo me quedaría con freddie-dijo Melanie

Pero hija que dices-dijo pam-ahora vete a tu habitación-dijo pam

No puedo creerlo, k bueno k tengo el sueño muy ligero –dijo freddie

Bueno chicos traten d dormir y yo me asegurare de k Melanie no haga nada-dijo mi madre saliendo de la habitación.

PVO MELANIE

Me habían descubierto pero por suerte tenia un plan B que pondré a prueba en la mañana todo este plan esta planedo, la distracción, la disculpa, la captura, el inscendio, y la muerte de mi querida hermanita…..

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado enserio! solo pido que me dejen sus valiosos reviews bye! by:vane<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**hola decidi oi mismo publicar el siguientee**

**sebas li 2496: pues la verdad no se quien sea Mirai nikki o yuno creo k es solo coinciencia**

**como sea lean!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 10: Melanie al descubierto parte 2

Anteriormente…

PVO MELANIE

... Me habían descubierto pero por suerte tenia un plan B que pondré a prueba en la mañana todo este plan esta planedo, la distracción, la disculpa, la captura, el inscendio, y la muerte de mi querida hermanita…..

A la mañana siguiente…

Freddie se levanto temprano porque quería hacerle el desayuno a sam, en eso baja melanie

Hola freddie-dijo melanie sonriendo

Que quieres Melanie-dijo freddie

Por que crees que quiero algo solo te salude-dijo Melanie sonrindo

Bueno ayer como a media noche intentaste matar a sam-dijo freddie

Yo?-dijo Melanie

No yo!-dijo freddie sarcástico

Bueno lo admito pero no intentaba matara solamente darle unos golpecitos –dijo Melanie

Y eso te parece poco-dijo freddie

Bueno, pero estoy arrepentida no se que me paso anoche creo k necesito dormir porque no pienso bien-dijo melani haciéndose la inocente

Bien como sea-dijo freddie-donde esta pam

Se fue con tu madre de compras, puedes creerlo tu madre y la mia son súper amigas-dijo Melanie acercándose a freddie poniéndolo nervioso

Melanie podrías alejarte un poco-dijo freddie incomodado

Bien, ire a dormir aun es temprano-dijo Melanie después de un rato Melanie regreso

Freddie, freddie!-decia Melanie

Que sucede Melanie-dijo freddie

Esque sam se despertó y dice que tiene antojo de tocino boiviano-dijo Melanie

Que! No se donde conseguir eso-dijo freddie

Al la entrada de Seattle ay un restaurante boliviano ahí venden-dijo Melanie

Bien dile que regreso lo mas pronto posible-dijo freddie saliendo de la casa

Genial ahora el plan comienza-dijo Melanie, pero en eso va bajando sam

Melanie donde esta freddie? Desperté hace 3 minutos y no estába-dijo sam

Fuera del camino-dijo Melanie

Que, como que fuera del camino-dijo sam

Si, ahora a ti te sacare de mi camino!-dijo Melanie tomando un cuchillo y luego tomando a sam por el cuello

Melanie sueltame!-dijo sam

No ahora sube a tu habitación o te encajo el cuchilo en tu indo cuellito-dijo Melanie, mientras llevaba a sam a su habitación

Que planeas-dijo sam a Melanie

Ya lo veras-dio melani sacándose un trapo con cloroformo y poniéndoselo a sam en la nariz, sam intenti zafarse pero antes de que pudiera ya se había desmayado por el efecto del cloroformo. Después la amarro a la cama y se sento en una silla y espero hasta que empezó a despertarse.

Melanie su…suéltame-dijo sam tratando de zafarse pero los nudos eran muy fuertes.

Ahora querida hermanita preparate para tu fin-dijo Melanie tomando una botella de ago que parecía agua pero al empezarlo a rociar por todas partes…

Gasolina?, que pretendes hacr con eso?-dijo sam

Ya lo veras –dijo Melanie prendiendo un cerillo

Melanie!, no por favor-dijo sam

Melanie jugueteo con el cerrillo hasta k lo apago y entonces prendió otro y asi estuvo un rato hasta k empezó a sonar un teléfono que al parecer era el de sam, asi k Melanie lo tomo y contesto

Bueno-dijo ella

Melanie?, eres tu-dijo freddie-donde esta sam?

Ya no se interpondrá entre nosotros querido-dijo Melanie

Melanie que le hiciste a sam-dijo freddie

Freddie ayudame!-dijo sam gritando para que freddie la escuchara

Sam?, Melanie no se te ocurra hacerle nada-dijo freddie pero cortaron el teléfono-Melanie? Melanie!, demonios me colgó-dijo freddie pero empezó a marcar un numero k era el de su madre

Bueno mama-dijo freddie

Si que sucede hijo-dijo la señora Benson al escuchar la voz de su hijo preocupado

Mama ve ahora mismo a casa de las puckett y busca a sam-dijo freddie

Porque? Que sucede? Donde estas?-dijo la señora Benson ahora preocupada

Melanie me engaño para que saliera de la casa y cuando ya me tenia lejos de ahí no se que le hizo a sam paro tiene que ir ahora yo intentare llegar a la casa lo mas pronto posible-dijo freddie.

Esta bien hijo-dijo la señora Benson colgando

Marissa que sucede?-pregunto pam preocupada

Parece que Melanie engaño a freddie para sacarlo de la casa y secuestrar a sam, tenemos que ir ahora mismo a tu casa pam-dijo la señora Benson.

Con sam y Melanie

Melanie!sueltame!-dijo sam gritando

No ahora es tu hora-dijo Melanie prendiendo un cerillo y dejándolo car en un rincón de la habitación , después Melanie salió hasta afuera y solo se scuchaba a sam gritar ayuda

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>lograran llegar a tiempo freddie, pam y marissa? sam se salvara? melanie e arrepentira y y la salvara? si kieres saberlo espera el siguiente:)<strong>

**no me maten! pero si dejenme un review porfa! By:vane**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola chicos estoy aki de regreso con un nuevo capitulo! lean**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 11: el incendio

Anteriormente…

Melanie!suéltame!-dijo sam gritando

... No ahora es tu hora-dijo Melanie prendiendo un cerillo y dejándolo car en un rincón de la habitación , después Melanie salió hasta afuera y solo se scuchaba a sam gritar ayuda

En ese momento llega Marissa y pam

Melanie que hiciste-dijo pam al ver salir humo de una de las ventanas de la casa, específicamente del cuarto de sam.

Ella ya no será un problema-dijo Melanie sonriendo

Marissa llama a los bomberos-dijo pam asustada

En seguida-dijo Marissa ansiosa

Estuvieron unos 7 minutos haci

No puede ser porque no llegan los malditos bomberos-dijo pam

Tranquila pam-dijo Marissa

No, no puedo ver como mi hija se esta muriendo entre el fuego, voy a ir a rescatarla-dijo pam, pero Marissa la detuvo.

Espere, oiga ya están aquí los bomberos –dijo Marissa y tenia razón en dos minutos llegaron los bomberos y sacaron su manguera para apagar el fuego.

Señor, mi hija esta ahí adentro-dijo pam atrrada

Tranquila señora tenemos que apagar el fuego d la entrada-dijo el bombero en eso llega freddie corriendo muy agitado

Ohh por dios! Donde esta sam-dijo freddie asustado

Ya no puedes hacer nada por ella-dijo Melanie riendo muy divertida

Que!mama donde esta sam-dijo freddie

Aun sigue adentro-dijo Marissa

Que no puede ser-dijo freddie asustado y corriendo a la casa en llamas

Chico no puedes entrar ahí-dijo el bombero

No me importa tengo k salvar a mi sam-dijo freddie tratando de entrar pero el bombero lo detuvo .

Chico si no te controlas llamare a la policía-dijo el bombero

Llamela, para que se lleven a esa loca, que por su culpa sam esta ahí adentro-dijo freddie apuntando a Melanie. Después se zafo del bombero y entro a la casa en lamas

Pero…, chico!-dijo gritando el bombero

Freddie tardo mucho en subir a la habitación de sam a causa del fuego que estaba por todas partes y después tardo en trato de derribar la puerta ya k Melanie la había cerrado con llave, hasta que finalmente la derribo.

Sam!-dijo freddie tosiendo a causa del humo k tampoco se podía ver bien

Fr…fredd…freddi...e…ere...s…t..Tu?-dijo una débil voz que tosía y al parecer era de sam

Sam!-dijo freddie al encontrarla amarrada a la cama

Me…Melanie, me… ama..ro –dijo sam devil mente

Tranquila mi amor te voy a sacar de aquí-dijo freddie buscando algo para desatarla

En... (Decía sam tosiendo) en…el …cajón…d…de…arriba…hay …un…cuchi…llo… k Melanie…de…dejo-dijo sam haciendo breves pausas para toser o agarrar aire

Freddie tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar la cuerda que ataba a sam a la cama, después la pudo desatar y la cargo en brazos.

Después intentaron salir pero por todas partes había fuego haci k por un momento los dos se desmayaron a causa del humo y cuando despertó freddie rcordo k se devia hacer en caso d que hubiera humo y poder salir de la casa sin desmayarse por el humo.

Asi k sam y freddie se arrastraron por el suelo hasta que freddie encontró la salida ya k no se veía bien por tanto humo, tomo a sam en brazos.

Cre..ia… qu..e…est…a..va…per..rdi…da-dijo sam

Tranquila ya te tengo –dijo freddie. Tardaron unos minutos salir a causa de un pequeño fuego en la entrada pero finalmente o lograron.

Es freddie pudo salvar a sam-decia carly k también había llegado junto con Spencer y gibby a ver a su amiga.

PVO FREDDIE

Cuando Salí con sam pude observar a una gran cantidad de personas , había bomberos, paramédicos, policías gente k ni conocía, también observe que ahí estaban mi madre la señora puckett, carly, Spencer, gibby y a Melanie la tenían esposada en una de las patrullas, sorprendentemente ya era de noche me sorprendí no supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí adentro para mi fue una gran eternidad creía k no saldría vivo y si moría por lómenos seria junto a mi sam. Afortunadamente recordé que se tenia que arrastrar por el piso si había humo en la habitación porque el humo subiría a causa del oxigeno del piso, en cuanto Salí escuche a carly decir que era yo los paramédicos me ayudaron con sam a quien recostaron en la camilla yo estaba muy preocupado por sam.

PVO NORMAL

Como esta sam-dijo freddie preocupadísimo

Bien, solo inhalo humo pero se pondrá muy bien aun asi la llevaremos al hospital y a ti también para que los revisen mejor-dijo el paramédico a freddie

Por que -dijo freddie

Hijo tu también inhalaste mucho humo el tiempo que estuviese ahí-le dijo el paramédico

Bien- dijo freddie

Freddie!-dijo la señora Benson que corria a abrazar a su hijo y la señora puckett también por salvar a su hija

Eres un héroe-dijo la pam

No señora no lo soy solo salve a la persona que mas amo-dijo freddie abrazando a sam

Sabes las personas que no quieren ser héroes siempre resultan siéndolo, sin querer claro-dijo sam sonriendo.

Sam y freddie se fueron a el hospital en la ambulancia y los demás en el auto de la señora Benson.

Al llegar todo entraron a la habitación donde estaban chequeando a sam y encontraron a sam y freddie besándose.

Interrumpimos algo?-dijo carly

Claro k no amiga-dijo sam abrazandola

Y como estas hija-dijo pam

Bien el doctor dijo que freddie yo y el bebe estamos bien y nos podemos ir ahora-dijo sam

Pero ya no tenemos casa-dijo pam

Pam, no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con nosotros ahora somos una familia-dijo la señora Benson sonriendo

Gracias Marissa-dijo pam sonriendo

Bueno y ahora k pasara con Melanie-dijo sam

Hija Melanie será…

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>wow como hoy estoy feliz por algo k me pazo les dejare doos capitulos! en breve publico el siguiente espero sus reviews!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**como dije aki esta el otrto cap.. lean**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 12: el uno para el otro

Anteriormente…

Pam, no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con nosotros ahora somos una familia-dijo la señora Benson sonriendo

... Gracias Marissa-dijo pam sonriendo

Bueno y ahora k pasara con Melanie-dijo sam

Hija Melanie será…

Hija Melanie será llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico para que le hagan unos estudios sobre su comportamiento mañana ire a ver que me dicen sobre ella-dijo pam

Bien, chicos y que hora llegaron ustedes-dijo sam

Bueno a yo le hable a mi mama-dijo freddie

Yo le dije a tu madre-dijo la señora Benson

Yo le dije a la policía-dijo pam

La policía le dijo a los reporteros-dijo spencer

Y los reporteros sacaron todo en las noticias –dijo gibby

Y ahí los vimos, llame a gibby y Spencer porque estaban jugando videojuegos y nos fuimos enseguida a ver k estuvieran bien-dijo carly

Bueno, esperen salimos en las noticias?-dijo sam

Si y aun deven estar ahora-dijo carly prendiendo el televisor

Reportero-y aki estamos después de k la casa fuera apagada del fuego, y la chica samantha puckett (aparece foto de sam) fuera rescatada por su novio freddie Benson (aparece foto de el) después de k su hermana gemela Melanie puckett (aparece foto de Melanie) incendiara la casa donde se encontraban y la encerrara en su habitación incendiándose por según la acusada Melanie por quitarle a su novio, pero al parecer Melanie puckett estaba celosa de su hermana sam puckett por que el joven freddie benson k es novio actual de sam puckett parece y ahora tenemos una entrevista con el doctor que revisa el caso de Melanie puckett.

Reportero- doctor a k cree k se deva k la señorita Melanie puckett le hizo eso a su hermana gemela?

Doctor- pues no puedo dar una respuesta concrta en ete momento pero creo k se debe a k la señorita Melanie puckett tiene el (TOC) k es conocido como el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo donde la señorita se presenta en su obsesividad al obsesionarse con el novio de su hermana.

Bien ahí lo tienen-dijo el reportero

Valla el TOC nunca imagine k le pasara eso a mi hermana-dijo sam

Bueno porque mejor nos vamos a casa de seguro tienes hambre-dijo Marissa

Si mucho, Melanie me amarro y ni siquiera me dio de almorzar así k no eh comido ni almorzado ni cenado-dijo sam tocándose la panza

Bueno vámonos-dijo freddie

El camino a casa fue puras risas y bromas , de paso compraron pizza ya k sam tenia mucha hambre. Después llegaron a casa

Bien pam y sam dormirán en akel cuarto-dijo Marissa

No se preocupe señore b. nosotros freddie y yo podemos dormir juntos y mi madre en la otra habitación-dijo sam

De ninguna manera-dijo Marissa

Ay de que te preocupas mama sam ya esta embarazada no la puedo embarazar 2 veces-dijo freddie

Bien-dijo Marissa y en cuanto lo dijo sam y freddie se fueron corriendo a la habitación y pam y Marissa solo escuchaban cosas k se cania, gritos, gemidos y bueno lo otro se los dejo a la imaginación.

A la mañana siguiente sam y freddie se despertaron tarde y bajaron a desayunar en ropa interior

Una noche algo movida no?-dijo Marissa (jeje eso lo saque de mi amiga Isabel Gabriela )

Seee algo asi-dijeron sam y freddie

Y mi madre-dijo sam

Creo k durmiendo-dijo Marissa

Será mejor k la ponga a trabajar si no se va a volar y ya no se va a levantar en todo el dia-dijo sam

No te preocupes querida-dijo Marissa

Y que ay de desayunar mama tiene k alimentar a su bebe-dijo sam tocándose la panza

Para ti ensalada-dijo Marissa

Ewww solo eso?-dijo sam

Tienes que mantener una dieta—dijo Marissa

No, yo tengo hambre y sabe que comeré una hamburguesa, ire a cambiarme-dijo sam iendose al cuarto

No se como te enamoraste de ella-dijo Marissa a freddie

El amor es ciego-dijo freddie suspirando

Bueno es una buena chica, detrás de todos esos malos modales y mala actitud ay una chica buena-dijo Marissa

En la ciencia específicamente en física se dicen que si juntas un imán con polo positivo y otro con polo positivo se repelen pero si juntas un imán con polo positivo y otro con polo negativo se juntan –dijo freddie

mmm… entonces son el uno para el otro-dijo Marissa

ya estoy lista freddie llévame a comprar pollo frito en KFC –dijo sam

vamos-dijo freddie tomando su chaqueta

usted quiere una-dijo sam saliendo de la casa

no gracias querida-dijo Marissa

sam y freddie se fueron a KFC (para los k se pregunten k es KFC es : Kentucky Fried Chicken (traducible al español como Pollo frito de Kentucky), más conocido por sus siglas KFC, es una franquicia de restaurantes de comida rápida especializada en pollo frito, que pertenece al grupo Yum! Brands.

Pasaron 3 semana y ya debían regresar a la escuela porque ya habían acabado de remodelarla, los chicos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela…

Desearía dormir justo ahora-dijo sam-últimamente me da mucha flojera levantarme-dijo sam bostezando

Tranquila sam, si te sientes muy cansada te llevo a la casa-dijo freddie

El cansancio no es nada anormal en ti sam-dijo carly sonriendo

Lose pero mas de lo usual como si no hubiera dormido nada y dormí como bebe-dijo sam.

Y ya pensaron como le pondrán a su bebe-dijo carly

Si, le pondremos gibby si es niño y gibba si es niña-dijo sam

Enserio?-dijo carly

Claro k no carly-dijo freddie

Primero quiero estar segura de si va a ser niño o niña –dijo sam

Bueno vallan pensando en un nombre porque de que se te esta notando, se te ésta notando-dijo carly riendo

No es cierto, apenas tengo dos meses-dijo sam tocándose la panza

Si pero se nota-dijo carly

Bueno, como sea-dijo sam

Ojala que se paresca a su mama.-dijo carly-porque si se parece a su papa probresito-se rio junto con sam

No es gracioso-dijo freddie

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado ! espero subier el proximo al rato! By:vane<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**chicos no se k me dio hoy me dio por subir mas capitulos der la novela esperenlos estaran en breve..**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 13: Melanie se escapa

Anteriormente…

Ojala que se paresca a su mama.-dijo carly-porque si se parece a su papa probresito-se rio junto con sam

... No es gracioso-dijo freddie

1 mes después,.

Carly, gibby, sam y freddie llegaron a el apartamento de carly

Hola spens ya llegamos-dijo carly

Hola chicos como es fue en la escuela-dijo Spencer

Si quieres saber como me fue pues bien te lo contare me fue MUY mal-dijo sam enojadísima corriendo hacia el refrigerador.

Que le sucede-dijo spencer

Sam esta enojada porque hoy un chico repartió volantes en toda la escuela diciendo que sam esta embarazada-dijo freddie

Y no solo me paso eso la estúpida de Dennis pazo al lado mio y me dijo "hoye sam me dijeron k estas embarazada" asi k la golpee-dijo sam enojada

Si y poreso te suspendieron una semana-dijo gibby

Aja y después cuando la señorita Brigss me llevo a la dirección me dijo "deverdad lo estas" asi k no conteste pero cunado entre a la oficina del director franklin me pregunto "sam ensrio estas embarazada" y sabes k conteste-dijo sam

Le dijiste k si-dijo Spencer

No solo le dije eso, le dije "si lo estoy y el padre es freddie asi k solo deme mi castigo y callese" eso fue lo k dije y me dijo "sam tranquila no voy a castigarte pero estarás suspendida una semana" agg estoy molesta-dijo sam

Tranquila mi amor vamos tienes qu estar alegre hoy vamos a ver a nuestro bebe-dijo freddie haciéndole cosquilas a sam en la panza que ya se le notaba no mucho pero a simple vista SI.

Es hoy,-dijo Spencer

Si –dijo sam sonriendo

Y ya sabran si es niña o niño-dijo carly

No aun no eso será en la próxima cita-dijo freddie

Yo digo k es niño-dijo Spencer

Yo también creo k es niño-dijo gibby

Si también estoy de acuerdo en que es niño y tu sam?-dijo carly

Creo k es niño-dijo sam-y tu mi amor?-dijo sam

Yo creo k es niña-dijo freddie

Eres el único mi vida, mi madre y la tuya están de acuerdo en que es niño carly Spencer, gibby y yo también creemos k es niño y tu eres el único que cree k es niña-dijo sam

Yo kiero una niña por eso digo k es niña-dijo freddie

Bien, a que hora hizo la cita tu mama-dijo sam

A las 3:30 de hecho ya deveriamos irnos –dijo freddie

Bien vámonos, hasta luego chicos-dijo sam

Sam y freddie partieron con pam y Marissa al ginecólogo

PVO MELANIE

Me habían traido a una clínica de locos pero yo no estoy loca no se le puede llamr locura querer a un hombre como yo quiero a freddie pero no importa ya que hace media hora me escape del hospital psiquiátrico y voy a donde mi hermanita para desarmé de ella y y de su hijo asi yo me quedare con freddie.

PVO SAM

Estábamos en la sala de espera estaba nerviosa tenia miedo de que mi bebe tuviera algo malo estaba muy ocupada pensando eso pero freddie me saco de mis pensamientos

Sam, sam-me decía freddie

Que, que pasa-dije yo

Ya s nuestro turno-dijo freddie-en que estabas pensando

Es que y si el bebe tiene algo malo?-dije yo asustada

No va a tener nada malo, ven mejor entremos para k te asegures d k no tiene nada malo-me dijo freddie

Y que los trae por aquí-dijo el doctor

Venimos a hacer a ecografía de sam-dijo la señora Benson

Bien acuéstese –me dijo el doctor- levántese la blusa-dijo el doctor y me puso un gel muy frio después puso un aparatito muy raro y después en la pantalla se veía el bebe

Si parece que todo va bien y el bebe esta también muy bien todo esta correcto y en la próxima cita e diremos el sexo del bebe –dijo el doctor y bueno slimos de ahí.

Al dia siguiente

Freddie se había ido a ridgeway yo me tenia que quedar aquí `porque me suspendieron, asi k se me antojaron unos tacos y como o había nadie me fui sola pero en cuanto Sali del edificio alguien puso un cuchillo en mi cuello.

Tranquila hermanita, o queras gritar, será mejor que me obedezcas si no quieres que este cuchillo este en tu pansita-dijo Melanie

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno dejenme su reviews!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**aka otro!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 14:rescatando a sam

Anteriormente…

Al dia siguiente

... Freddie se había ido a ridgeway yo me tenia que quedar aquí `porque me suspendieron, asi k se me antojaron unos tacos y como o había nadie me fui sola pero en cuanto Sali del edificio alguien puso un cuchillo en mi cuello.

Tranquila hermanita, o queras gritar, será mejor que me obedezcas si no quieres que este cuchillo este en tu pansita-dijo Melanie

Melanie me había llevado a una cabaña cerca de ridgeway pero nisiquira podía gritar porque tenia el cuchillo pegado a mi espalda y cualquier movimiento que hiciera la loca de mi hermana podía encajármelo.

Dame tu teléfono-dijo Melanie asi k se lo tuve k dar.

Ahora siéntate en esta silla-dijo ella

Para que-dije yo

Cállate si no quires resivir una fuerte puñalada-dijo ella asi k me tuve que sentar, pero me esposo a un sillón

Por que me esposas-dije yo

Para que no te metas en mi camino-dijo ella aventando la llave en algún lado de la habitación.

Después de eso salió de la casa.

PVO FREDDIE

Me encontraba en clases cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a soñar vi que era sam, asi k Sali corriendo sin importar lo que dijera e maestro asi que conteste…

Hola, sam, te encuentras bien?-dije preocupado

No soy sam pero te aseguro que si no haces lo que digo ella no estará bien-omg no o podía creer era Melanie

Melanie, que haces con el teléfono de sam-dije yo

Adivina, yo la tengo secuestrada!-dijo riéndose dios en verdad esta loca

Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo bruja-dije yo enseguida

Claro que no mi amor, bueno, si no haces lo que yo te digo no la vas al volver a ver-dijo muy divertida enserio esta loca

Bien que quires-dije yo

Quiero que me lleves a los licuados locos y después yo te dire-dijo

Bien nos vemos ahí en unos minutos-dije yo saliendo de ridgeway pero la vi a ella a unos metros mios

Donde esta sam?-dije tomandola por un brazo

Auu, si no cambias tu actitud conmigo será mejor que te despidas de sam-dijo Melanie retándome

Bien lo siento que quieres-dije resignado

Primero vas a tener una actitud linda conmigo-dijo ella

Como si eso fuera posible-dije en tono de susurro

Que dijiste-dijo ella

Nada que mas quieres-dije quiero k me lleves a los licuados locos a tomar un licuado-dijo ella como coqueteándome.

Bien vamos-dije yo

Podrías ser mas cariñoso-dijo ella asi k tuve k improvisar

Vamos melnaie-dije sonriéndole

Mejor –dijo agarrándome el brazo asi k tuve k fingir k esta chica me agrada si no quien sabe que e haría a mi sam

Después de tomar un licuado me llevo a un casa k si quedaba cerca de ridgeway asi k entramos

Ahora k kieres Melanie,-dije

ya lo veras me vas a disfrutar mucho vamos al cuarto querido-dijo tomándome por la camisa y comenzándome a besar y bueno en eso escuche la voz de sam

Melanie suéltame –dijo un grito k creo era de sam asi k iba ir por ella pero Melanie tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a amenazarme con el

Ni siquiera se te ocurra –dijo ella dijo amenazadome

Asi k la avente hacia e suelo y le cerre la puerta del cuarto y salí en busca de sam, y la vi esposada a un sillón

Sam, estas bien no te hiso nada-dijo yo

No solo me secuestro y me tubo aki esposada pero estoy bien-dijo ella

No te preocupes donde esta la llave-dije

No lo se me esposo y arrojo la llave en algún lugar de la habitación-dijo ella

Por donde la arrojo-dije

Por esa esquina-dijo, asi k busque pero Melanie había escapado de cuarto

Mala idea esa de encerrarme en un cuarto donde yo tengo la llave-dijo enseñándome su cuchillo- ahora …-decia hasta k trate d kitarle el cuchillo

Daame el cuchillo-dije tratando de quitárselo

Nunca-dijo ella forcejeando para que no se lo quitara

Vamos esto es ridículo podrías conseguirte alguien mejor que yo-dije aun tratando de quitarle el cuchillo.

Tu eres todo lo que yo quiero-dijo ella pero le quite el cuchillo, después se abalanzo contra mi y comenzó a tratar de quitármelo hasta que termino encajándoselo ella misma y solo se me quedo mirando después se callo al piso espero k inconciente, y vi k e la llave estaba en un jarron k quebramos al tratar de quitarme el cuchillo asi k tome la llave y le quite las esposas a sam.

Que le paso a Melanie-dijo ella

Se encajo su propio cuchillo trantando de que no se lo quitara-dije

Bien, llama a la policía y una ambulancia… y a nuestras madres… y a los chicos…y a un pizzería me muero de hambre-dijo sam

Ok-dije yo marcando

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>bien luego subo el proximo dejenme su reviews! By:vane<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**aka el otro porfa no se enojen por el final de este cap!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 15: tiempo despues

Anteriormente…

Que le paso a Melanie-dijo ella

... Se encajo su propio cuchillo trantando de que no se lo quitara-dije

Bien, llama a la policía y una ambulancia… y a nuestras madres… y a los chicos…y a un pizzería me muero de hambre-dijo sam

Ok-dije yo marcando

PVO FREDDIE

Rato después estábamos con nuestras madres y con los chicos o y también comiendo pizza que porcierto salió gratis ya k el pizzero se paso de la media hora y no la tuvo k dar gratis, bueno Melanie solo esta herida y estará en el hospital después de que se recupere ira al psiquiátrico pero será vigilada para que no se vuelva escapar

Mi amor encarga mas pizza ya casi no queda-dijo mi sam

Claro que si-dije dándole un beso

Hey chicos será mejor irnos a casa –dijo mi madre

Yo estoy de acuerdo tu necesitas descanzar –le dije a sam

Bien, vamos-dijo ella

Al dia siguiente me había despertado tarde porque no había clases y cuando baje a la cosina oi a la mam de sam hablar por teléfono se hioa preocupada asi k decidi escuchar se que no estaba bien pero quería saber porqu estaba preocupada

*conversación por teléfono*

Doctor: enserio señora puckett no sabemos como escapo Melanie la teníamos vigilada muy bien.

Pam: pues quizá no la tenían tan bien vigilada.

Doctor: quizá se escapo durante el cambio de guardias

Pam: sabia que intento matar a mi hija sam?

Doctor: si lo sabemos pero ya se lo dije no tenemos idea de cómo escapo

Pam: pues será mejor que la encuentren antes de que intente matar a su hermana de nuevo

Doctor: le avisaremos cualquier cosa.

*fin de la conversación*

De que hablaba la madre de sam espero k no sea de Melanie me ariegare a preguntarle a la madre de sam

Señora se encuentra bien-le dije

No franco Melanie escapo de el hospital-dijo ella preocupada

Que!-dije

Si, tengo miedo de que intente dañar a su hermana de nuevo-dijo pam, en eso bien sam

Que sucede porque con esa cara?-dijo ella

Melanie escapo de el hospital-dijo pam

Que!-dijo ella y casi s desmaya pero la tome en mis brazos

Sam hija estas bien-dijo pam

Si, pero me siento mareada-dijo sam

Sam, te vez palida-dije yo preocupado

Estoy impresionada, que pasa si me quiere matar de nuevo-dijo ella con miedo azi k la abrace

Tranquila amor, te voy a cudar con mi vida si es necesario-dije, en eso llega mi madre

Hola fui de copras y… que sucede porque esas caras?-dijo ella

Melanie escapo y sam tiene miedo de que venga por ella-le dije

No te preocupes ahora mismo llamo a bala humo-dijo ella tomando su celular

Bala humo el guarda espaldas que te cuidaba de el martillero sombra?-dijo sam

Si, el lo estoy llamando-dijo mi mama

Asi que el gusrda espaldas estará detrás de nosotros-dijo sam

Si eso es lo que hace un gurda espaldas-dije

Y lo podría mandar a KFC por pollo frito?-dijo ella

Sam bala humo es un guardaespaldas no tu asistente personal-dije

Ay lo siento-dijo ella sarcástica

2 meses después (5 meses)

PVO SAM

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Melanie me secuestro de nuevo y se escapo del hospital no hemos sabido nada de ella y bueno falta un mes para salir de vacaciones de verano y aun bala humo os cuida a freddie y a mi la panza se me empezó a notar mas hora si se veía k estaba embarazada era un panza pequeña pero aun asi todo el que me veía se daba cuenta de que o estaba algunos maestros se impresionaron de que siendo yo siguiera yendo asi, en fin hoy íbamos a saber si era niño o niña yo estoy casi segura de que es niño de hecho todos mis amigos y familiares creen k será niño excepto freddie el es el único que cree k será niña pero en fin ya llegamos al consultorio y entramos…

Hola sam como estas-me dijo la doctora

Pues vomitando, desmayándome, con antojos a las 3 de la mañana-dije como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

Bien sam, ya sabes recuéstate y te dire si es niño o niña-dijo la doctora

Bien, aunque estoy segura que será niño-dije y freddie se hacerco a mi y me tomo de la mano

Estoy seguro k será niña-dijo el y me rei

Yo creo k te equivocas-dije

Bien y el bebe es….

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero su reviws! es enserio! By:vane<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**olaaa! K TAL? BUENO PS YO AKI PUBLICANDO OTROCAP ANDO COMO INSPIRAADA**

**sebas li 2496: pues me alegra k te guste cmo kedaron los caps y te digo k cuando tengo ganas de escribir lo hago y hoy fue uno de esos dias ahh y ahora mismo publicare otro capitulo ehh **

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 16: niño o niña?

Anteriormente…

Bien, aunque estoy segura que será niño-dije y freddie se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano

... Estoy seguro k será niña-dijo el y me reí

Yo creo k te equivocas-dije

Bien y el bebe es….

Bien el bebe es niña-dijo la doctora yo estaba confundida estaba muy segura de que seria niña

Es niña ha se los dije-decía freddie y todos , carly Spencer, gibby, mi madre y la de freddie estaban sorprendidos

Yo… tu…vamos a tener una niña-decia yo balbuceando al principio pero después emocionada

Felicidades va a ser niña!-deci carly mi mejor amiga emocionada

Que yo creía k seria niño-dijo Spencer y gibby al mismo tiempo lo cual nos hizo reir

Yo no se que decir tu..mm tu tenias razón-dije yo a freddie llorando de emoción

Si, vamos a tener niña-dijo el también llorando eso hizo que yo llorara mas de alegría

Hay, que alegría-dijo mi mama

Muchas felicidades –dijo doctora y a este punto yo no podía dejar de llorar debe ser por las homonas.

Ya no llores amor-decia fredde llorando también

Esque no puedo evitarlo estoy super feliz vamos a tener una niña-dije yo aun llorando

Hay yo quería tener sobrino-decia Spencer

Tranquilo spencs quizá carly al rato te de sobrino con su novio Craig –dije yo bromeando

Carly dime que tu y el no an… -decia Spencer mirando a carly

Hay pero claro que no Spencer como se te ocurre-dijo carly pero se notava que no sabia mentir

Carly-dijo Spencer con tono autoritario

Solo fue una vez-dijo ella gritando y freddie gibby y yo nos reímos

Mientras vivas bajo mi techo vives bajo mis reglas y ahora cortaras con tu novio-dijo Spencer

Si como no-decia carly burlándose

Porque no me respetas carly-dijo Spencer enojado

No te respeta porque ella parece la hermana mayor en lugar de ti-dijo freddie

Ya spens voy a tener una niña-dije yo muy alegremente

Pero yo quería k fuera niño –dijo Spencer triste

Vamos spens no te pongas tristes todos excepto freddie también querían niño y mira será niña-dije yo

Y como le van a poner-dijo gibby

Buena pregunta, ya habrá tiempo- dijo freddie

Yo ya había pensado en el nombre-dije yo

Y cual es en el que pensaste-dije freddie

Pues como crei que sería niño había pensado en fredward Jonathan pero si por si acaso si era niña había pensado en Miranda Elizabeth, te gusta-dije yo a mi freddie

Es un nombre hermoso-dijo el dándome un beso

Es un lindo nombre amiga-dijo carly

Solo aun estoy preocupada-dije

Por Melanie no es asi-dijo carly

Si, se que no hemos sabido de ella pero si regresa y quiere matarme de nuevo-dije asustada

Tranquila sam bala humo aun nos esta cuidando-dije yo

Si y porcierto heo tengo una cita con el-dijo mi madre emocionada

Que!-dije yo confundida

Asi es sam tu mama y bala humo son novios, quien iba a decirlo-dijo la señora Benson

Wow-dije sorprendida

Al dia siguiente en la escuela estaba en los casilleros esperando a freddie y a carly para ir a los comedores a desayunar

Puckett crei que para este entonces ya no vendrías a la escuela-dijo la señorita Brigss

Pues ya ve que no es asi-dije yo

T

u y Benson arruinaron sus vidas, cometieron un grandísimo error que pudieron reparar pero no decidieron arruinarse las vidas-dijo antes de irse, yo solo me sente en el suelo.

No claro que tu no eres un error y no me hubiera desecho de ti de ningún modo tu eres mi niña hermosa-dijo yo acariciando mi panza y haciéndole cariñitos

Hola mi amor-dijo freddie llegando sentándose junto a mi

Hola cariño-dije yo

Como están mis chicas-dijo freddie acariciándome la panza

Pues todo el dia estuvimos bien hasta hace unos momentos que me fastidio la señorita Brigss-dije yo recargándome en su hombro

Porque que te hizo-me pregunto el

Bueno me dijo que tu y yo habiamos cometido un gran error y que tuvimos la oportunidad de desacernos de el y no la aprovechamos asi que arruinamos nuestras vidas-dije yo

Y tu que crees que lo hicimos o no?-dijo el mirándome

Yo pienso que quizá cometimos un error pero jamás creería que aruino nuestras vidas ni siquiera cuando la doctora dijo que estaba embarazada pensé siquiera en abortarla-dije yo llorando

Tinenes razón hasta el momento nisisquiera había pensado en eso porque yo te amo y amo a la bebe y jamás las dejaría solas-me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso

Yo también te amo-dije llorando

Ya, no llores y mejor vamos a a desayunar-dijo haciéndome cosquillas en la panza asi que rei

Gracias por estar a nuestro lado-le dije

No tienes `porque yo te amo a ti y tambien a la bebe –me dijo dándome un gran brazo y sonriéndome

Bien vamos a desayunar mama necesita darle de comer a su bebe-dije acariciándome a panza

Vamos mi amor-dijo y después nos fuimos a desayunar con los chicos

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste dejenme un review By:vane<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**solo lean...**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 17:cosas raras

Anteriormente…

Ya, no llores y mejor vamos a a desayunar-dijo haciéndome cosquillas en la panza asi que rei

... Gracias por estar a nuestro lado-le dije

No tienes `porque yo te amo a ti y tambie a la bebe –me dijo dándome un gran brazo y sonriéndome

Bien vamos a desayunar mama necesita darle de comer a su bebe-dije acariciándome a panza

Vamos mi amor-dijo y después nos fuimos a desayunar con los chicos

Y llegamos con los chicos

Hey carly, Craig y gibby-dije yo

Que tal chicos-dijo carly-como les ha ido en e dia

Algo bien-dije yo-me duele la cabeza

Enserio? No me habías comentado nada-dijo freddie preocupado

Tu madre dice que es normal estoy en 5 meses-dije yo

Bueno pero no as tenido otros síntomas –dijo freddie preocupad

Aparte de los mareo vomitos y antojos no –dije sin darle importancia-aunque mama tiene sueño-dije acariciándome la panza

Mama siempre tiene sueño –dijo freddie riéndose

Bien y dime ya has comenzado a senir a la bebe-dijo carly

Si, patea muy fuerte-dije yo

Enserio?-dijo ella extrañada

Si y aveces no me deja dormir ni ami ni a freddie-dije yo

Como que tampoco a freddie-dijo ella

Si, en la noche cuando me despierta pateando yo despierto a freddie asi que freddie me toca y acaricia la panza y deja de patear pero aveces no nos deja dormir-dije yo

Awww eso es tan tierno-dijo carly

Hay-me queje yo

Sam estas bien- dijo freddie preocupado

Si pero esta pateando de nuevo-dije

Si es cierto y muy fuerte-me dijo freddie tocándome la panza

Después de clases fuimos a casa y entramos en ella y vimos a nuestras madres y a 2 hombres delante de ellas

Chicos ya llegaron-dijo La mama de freddie nerviosa

Si ya llegamos, quienes son esos-dije yo señalándolos

Sam, no seas grosera-dijo mi madre

Sam no mee recuerdas soy yo-decia uno de los señores

No seas idiota Roberto ella aun no nacía-dijo mi madre

Ah quien es usted-dije

Soy tu padre-dijo el no lo podía creer

Que!-dije

Y yo soy tu padre freddie-dijo el otro hombre

Que que!-dijo mi freddie igual de confundido que yo

Y como que hacen aquí-dije yo

Según recordamos nos abandonaron cuando aun no nacíamos-dijo freddie

Solo nos fuimos de viaje-dijo el k decía ser mi padre

Asi-dijo freddie

17 años?-dije yo molesta

17 años? Creia k tenían 13-dijo el k decía ser el padre de freddie

Hay olvídenlo, mama buscanos en casa de carly cuando se vallan estos hombres no quiero que sam rompa fuente antes de tiempo por corajes –dijo freddie enojado

Me llamo Fernando hijo-dijo el disque padre de freddie

Y yo Roberto samantha-dijo el disque padre mío

Ustedes nisiquiera tienen derecho a llamarnos hijos!-dije yo

Samantha tranquilízate, sabes debería hacer mas ejercicio estas gorda como tu madre- dijo Roberto.

No estoy gorda imbécil estoy embarazada-dije enojada

Que tu que!.-dijo Roberto- pam eres una irresponsable

Usted no tiene derecho de criticar a una dama-decia bala humo, wow hasta el salió mas hombre k mi padre

Sabes no me importa si quieres venir a recuperar el tiempo perdido jamás vas a seelo, porque eres un tonto-dije yo

Y ustedes Fernando y Roberto porque vinieron –dijo la señora Benson

Esque acbamos de salir de prisión-dijo el tal Fernando

Ah solo eso faltaba, algo mas que quieran agregar-dije enojada

Si el dia que sus madres nos dijeron k estaban embarazadas fuimos a celebrar y nos arrestaron porque los policías creyero que nosotros eramos uno ladrones-dijo Roberto

Asi, esa s la historia mas ridícula y poco creible que e oído vámonos freddie-dije

Saben por lo menos ubieran pensado en una historia mas creible que esa tonta historia-dijo freddie después de eso salimos a de casa Y bala humo nos persiguió

Tranquilo bala humo estaremos con carly puedes ir a defender a mama de ese k dice ser mi padre-le dije a bala humo

Bien chicos solo no salgan-dijo despus entro

Que se creen esos tipos para venir y decirnos que son nuestros padres-dije

Mejor calmate que no te hace nada bien-dijo freddie abrazandome

Después de un rato llegaron nuestras madres con carly y bala humo también

Ya se fueron los señores-dije yo

Si pero deseguro volverán-dijo la señora Benson

Si seguro en otros 17 años- dijo freddie y nos reimos

Amor eso si fue gracioso-dije yo riéndome con el

Vamos chicos vallamos a comprar unas hamburguesas-dijo la señora Benson

Hamburguesas? Usted comiendo hamburguesas señora Benson-dije yo extrañada

Si querida y dime Marissa querida ya viven con nosotros –dijo ella

Bien vamos mami tiene hambre –dije yo tocándome la panza

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>dejens sus reviews<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**oigan tome una decicion hoy boi a escribir mas capitulos pero con la condicion de k no voi a estar por un rato aki **

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 18:paranoica

Anteriormente…

Vamos chicos vallamos a comprar unas hamburguesas-dijo la señora Benson

... Hamburguesas? Usted comiendo hamburguesas señora Benson-dije yo extrañada

Si querida y dime Marissa querida ya viven con nosotros –dijo ella

Bien vamos mama tiene hambre –dije yo tocándome la panza

Después de ir a comer una hamburguesa crei ver a Melanie eso me asusto pero por suerte estaba con mi familia y amigos y bala humo el guarda espaldas novio de mi mama esa misma noche estaba durmiendo cuando ohi un ruido creía que era melanie pero al levantarme y prender la luz solo era un bote que se callo con el aire, creo que me estaba poniedo muy paranoica no poda dormir asi que desperté a freddie

Freddie, freddie-dije moviéndolo

Que sucede sam, te sientes mal o algo-dijo el asustado

No es solo que no puedo dormir, tengo miedo-dije yo comenzandoa llorar me veía patética pro en verdad lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Mi amor que sucede, es que tienes miedo por Melanie no es asi-dijo e abrazandome

Si y no se que me pasa pero ultimamene eh estado muy paranoica-dije yo

Cosita no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien-me dijo freddie no se porque pero sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

Dime me quieres?-dije yo insegura

No, yo a ti te amo-me dijo sonriendo-y a ti también-dijo hablándole a mi panza, a freddie le gustaba hablar mucho con a bebe.

Ay, porque cada vez que le hablas a la bebe yo soy la que recibe la patada-dije quejándome al principio pero después riéndome

Esque te quiere mucho-me dijo freddie

Si me quisiera te patearía a ti y no a mi-le dije

Bueno pero tu la tienes en la panza no yo-dijo freddie

Si quieres te la presto-dijo yo

Si, como si eso se pudiera hacer-dijo freddie riendse

Vuelve a decirme que me amas-dije yo

Te amo, te amo, te amo, TE AMO!-me dijo besadome –tambien a esta cosita que esta aquí adentro-dijo freddie tocándome la panza.

Tengo sueño-dije yo bostezando

Bueno a dormir mañana hay escuela y también examens finales-dijo freddie

1 mes mas tarde ..

Este ultimo mes ha sido muy bueno mi mama se va a casar con bala humo, freddie y yo empezamos a comprar cosas para la bebe, la señora Benson nos llevara hoy a otra visita con la doctora y solo faltaban unos días para Salir de vacaciones de verano asi que me levante o mejor dicho freddie me levanto para desayunar, pero desafortunadamente tenia vomitos de nuevo.

Buenos días sam-dijo Marissa

Que tienen de buenos-dije yo molesta

Alguien amaneció muy abrasiva hoy-dijo Marissa

Sam, esta molesta porque hoy en la mañana volvió a tener vomitos-dijo freddie

Crei que se habían acabado al fin-dije molesta

Es normal que regresen de vez en cuando-dijo Marissa

Bueno, vámonos a la escuela-dije

Fuimos a la escuela para que nos dieran los resultados de si pasaríamos o repetiríamos año

Fredward Benson tiene 9.9–dijo el maestro

Wow casi un diez espero que yo por lo menos pase-dije

Claro que pasaras-dijo freddie

Samantha puckett tiene 10–dijo el maestro

Que!-dije yo impresionada

Si tienes 10 sam, felicidades-dijo el maestro

Wow no lo puedo creer te gane!-le dije a freddie

Carly shay tiene 8.6-dijo el maestro

Q

ue no esa calificación debe estar equivocada-dijo carly alterada

Oh si lo siento mi error tu calificación real es 6.8 –dijo el maestro

Que!-dijo carly

Carly te dije que devias estudiar en lugar de estar con Craig-dije yo

Gibby Gibson, tiene 9.1-dijo el maestro

GIBBEHHHH-dijo nuestro raro amigo

A la hora del almuerzo

No puedo creer k ese loco me pusera un 6-dijo carly molesta

No te lo puso tu te lo pusiste al reprobar exámenes-dijo freddie

Asi como tu sacaste casi 10 igual k sam y gibby-dijo carly molesta

Ahora Spencer va a asesinarme-dijo ella

Oye carly diem mi madre y la de freddie no nos asesinaron cuando sse entraron que yo estaba embarazada que te hace pensar que por pasar el año con un 6 te va a matar –dije yo

Tienes razón estoy haciendo mucho drama-dijo carly

Bueno, mama tiene hambre freddie ve por algo de comer-dije ordenandolo

Ok-dijo el . después d la escuela fuimos a ver a la doctora

Hola sam, parece que ya te creció mas la panza-dijo ella

Si, y me esta costando levantarme de la cama-dije yo recostándome en la camilla

Si es normal, bueno vamos a ver a tu nena –dijo ella colocándome el gel y el aparato

Y como esta doc?-dije yo

Perfecta mas grande que la vez pasada en 3 meses estará lista para nacer-dijo la doctora

Wow 3 meses e tiempo s pasa volando-dijo freddie sonriendo

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>pero porfa dejenme sus reviews<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 19:pesadillas y otro embarazo

Anteriormente…

Si, y me esta costando levantarme de la cama-dije yo recostándome en la camilla

... Si es normal, bueno vamos a ver a tu nena –dijo ella colocándome el gel y el aparato

Y como esta doc?-dije yo

Perfecta mas grande que la vez pasada en 3 meses estará lista para nacer-dijo la doctora

Wow 3 meses e tiempo s pasa volando-dijo freddie sonriendo

PVO FREDDIE

No salía de mi impresión solo faltaban 3 meses para que llegara miranda, el tiempo pasa muy pronto wow estoy muy feliz.

Freddie mi amor solo 3 meses mas-dijo sam

Si es muy poco, me pregunto si se parecerá mas a ti que a mi –dije yo

Pues como yo ya había dicho k espero k se paresca a sam, aunque si tuviera los ojos de sam y el color de cabello de sam y la actitud de freddie seria una niña muy linda-dijo carly

Yo kiero k se paresca a sam-dije

Awww, enserio-me dijo sam

Si seria la bebe mas linda del mundo si se pareciera a ti-dije yo

Tu seras el mejor papa del mundo-dijo sam

Saben que es lo mejor que en 3 dias salimos de vacaciones de verano díganme quien esta emocionado-dijo carly

Yo asi no tendre que levantarme temprano y mama tendrá tiempo para dormir-dijo sam tocándose la panza.

Bien doctora nos podemos ir?-le pregunte

Si calr, solo e dare algunas vitaminas a sam, porque empezara a tener mucho cansancio y dolor en las piernas-dijo la doctora

Porque dolores-dijo sam

Si, te van a doler las piernas, y la espalda-dijo la doctora

Bueno-dijo sam

Bien sam vámonos-dije

Me llevas a comer algo mama tiene hambre-dijo sam siempre tenia hambre

Ok , vamos chicos-dije a carly Spencer y sam

Sabes de repente ya no tengo hambre mejor quiero una tarta-dijo ella

Claro que si todo lo que quieras mi amor-dije yo

Todo lo que quiera seguro-dijo ella

Bueno lo k se te antoje ahorita-dije yo recordando esa vez que le dije lo mismo

Bien-dijo ella-vamos, yo solo sonreí

PVO SAM

Ay no lo podía creer en 3 meses llegaba mi bebe estoy super emocionada se que este no era mi plan, mi plan era terminar la preparatoria, la universidad y graduarme en medicina, pero bueno la vida me quizo dar una hija y la recibiré con los brazos abiertos mi pequeña bebe no lo puedo creer mi familia osea la señora Benson y mi madre me dicen que cuidar a un bebe no será fácil pero yo dare lo mejor de mi y el resto se lo dejare a freddie en fin el es el padre jeje.

En la noche volvi a tener una pesadilla donde Melanie nos atacaba odio este sueño cada vez es peor ya quiero k termine k la encuentren porfin porque sino siento k voy a explotar asi k desperté llorando una vez mas.

K sucede amor-dijo freddie k al parecer lo dessperte con mi llanto

Otra vez esa pesadilla-dije

Tranquila solo fue un sueño-dijo freddie

Esque tengo miedo, ya quiero qu la encuentren y la atrapen sino no voy a poder dormir-dije llorando

No a aparecido en estos meses-dijo freddie

Es eso que no a aparecido en mucho tiempo pero aun asi esta allí afuera quizá esta asechándonos-dije asustada

Vamos no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime te amo-me dijo freddie con eso me tranqulizo un poco

Bien vamos a dormir-dije yo sonriendo

Vamos –me dijo freddie

Al dia siguiente era nuestro ultimo dia en la preparatoria, y en la noche seria el baile de graduación Marissa y mi madre me compraron un vestido morado para que fuera al baile, no quería ir pero bueno ya tenia todo listo además no era tan malo ir al vaile de graduación embarazada, ya como 8 chicas que están embarazadas en la preparatoria y 5 no la terminaron las otras 3 soy yo Wendy y carly, si carly me lo dijo el otro dia …

Flash back

Sam, sam te tengo que contar algo –dijo carly

Que, que sucede y porque tan emocionada-le pregunte

Esque estoy embarazada-dijo carly

Por dios es de Craig?-dije sorprendida

No, es gibby-lo dijo con vergüenza

Que!-dije yo estaba totalmente sorpreendida

Si recuerdas que me termino hace casi 1 mes, pues bueno estaba triste hazi que gibby me consolo y pues no se como paso eso-dijo carly

Oh por dios no lo puedo creer-dije yo

Asi es tendremos bebes juntas-dijo mi amiga emocionada yo solo la abrace

Ya se lo dijiste a gibby-dije yo

No, se lo dire en cvaciones de verano-dijo carly

Uy k pasara con Spencer te va a matar y a gibby también-dije yo

Ay primero estará enojado pero después se emocionara porque tendrá un sobrino como el keria-dijo carly emocionada

Si, pero si sale niña-dije yo

Ay como sea se k estará feliz-dijo carly

Bueno pues felicidades amiga-dije dándole un abrazo

Fin del flash back

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 20: baile de graduación

Anteriormente…

Asi es tendremos bebes juntas-dijo mi amiga emocionada yo solo la abrace

... Ya se lo dijiste a gibby-dije yo

No, se lo dire en cvaciones de verano-dijo carly

Uy k pasara con Spencer te va a matar y a gibby también-dije yo

Ay primero estará enojado pero después se emocionara porque tendrá un sobrino como el keria-dijo carly emocionada

Si, pero si sale niña-dije yo

Ay como sea se k estará feliz-dijo carly

Bueno pues felicidades amiga-dije dándole un abrazo

Fin del flash back

Bueno como sea aun no puedo creer k carly tendrá un bebe de gibby, ay amiga no sabes lo k te espera.

Sam, es hora de irnos, hoy nos dan el certificado de preparatoria, y en la noche el baile-dijo freddie

No quiero ir-dije yo

Es porque te van a graduar de preparatoria con honores?-me dijo el

Si, y porque me siento extraña, como ñoña-dije yo acabándome de peinar

No eres ñoña y si lo eres serias la chica ñoña mas

lindísima del mundo-me dijo el dando me un beso

Pero me vere gorda con ese vestido-dije yo

No te veras gorda, solo embarazada-dijo el y me rei

Bueno vámonos-le dije

Asi k pasamos por carly y gibby, la madre de freddie nos llevo, ya estábamos sentados y nos mensionaban uno a uno

Fredward Benson-dijo el director franklin y freddie se levatnto y fuie por su certificado de preparatoria

Carlotta shay-dijo el director franklin y carly se levanto y fue por su certificado dspues de recibirlo se sento

Charles Cornelius Gibson-dijo el director franklin y gibby fue por su certificado

Asi fueron mencionando a nuestra generación hasta que me mencionaron a mi y con honores

Y finalmente la alumna que será graduada de la preparatoria ridgeway con honores es samantha puckett-dijo el director franklin y todos empezaron a susurrar cosas como "crei que ya no vendría a la preparatoria por estar embarazada" "sam? Pero ella es una d las peores alumnas de ridgeway y hasta quedo embarazada" asi k me levante y fui a recibir mi certificado después me sente, y termino la ceremonia, as k fuimos a comer comida mexicana.

Asi que cary no tienes nada que decirle a gibby-le dije ya que habíamos acordado decirle a gibby hoy y después a Spencer.

A si gibby me gusta tu peinado-dijo ella nerviosa

O se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo-e dije a carly

Bien, gibby yo, mm, quiero k seas mi pareja para el baile hoy en la noche-dijo ella nerviosa

Basta, gibby, carly esta embarazada de ti-le dije muy rápido tanto que gibby se ahogaba con su taco.

Que!-dijo el mirando a carly

Sorpresa-dijo carly fingiendo sonreír

Como que …?-decia gibby

Gibby, yo… Recuerdas e l dia k paso eso pues es tu yo-dijo carly

Oh por dios-dijo gibby antes de desmayarse

OMG! Gibby-dijo carly

Estoy segura de que si no lo mataste con la noticia estará emocionado porque será papa-le dije yo

Ay carly no sabes lo que te espera-dijo freddie susurrando

Que dijiste-dijo ella

Nada y que iba a decir-dijo freddie riéndose

Ah oye freddie recuerdos a nuestros padres, supuestamente regresarían y no emos sabido nada de ellos-dije yo

Te lo digo amor seguro regresaran en otros 17 años-dijo freddie

Eso creo, mmm… ya deveriamos irnos –dije yo

Si, es cierto-dijo freddie

Eh y que pasa con gibby-dijo carly

Yo lo despierto-dije echándole un vaso de agua encima

Ahhh, k paso?-dijo el despertando

Carly te dijo k ibas a ser papi-dije en tono de burla

Eso es cierto carly-dijo gibby

Si, lo es-dijo carly

O carly es genial-dijo gibby abrazando a carly

Asi k después de comer tacos nos fuimos a arreglarnos para el vaile

Ya estamos listos-le dije a Marissa para que nos llevara al baile

Oh por dios estas hermosa, tu madre fue a una cita con bala humo pero te tomare fotos para que vea lo hemosa que t ves y tu también hijo ohh como ah crecido-dijo Marissa llorando, depsues de tomarnos una fotos nos llevo al baile

Agg no me gusta estar aquí –dije yo

Vamos al patio de la escuela-me dijo freddie

Si-dije yo y nos fuimos a baile

Recuerdas aquí me bésate la noche del encierro cuando yo creía que me odiabas-dijo freddie

Si, y ahora tendremos una bebe-dije yo

Te amo-me dijo sonriéndome, oh por dios se veía tan apuesto

También te amo-le dije después nos besamos , rato después ya no había casi gente y empezaron a poner mucha música lenta estábamos bailando después pasaron la canción de running away

Recuerdas esa canción?-le pregunte

Si esa fue la canción que teníamos cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso-me dijo tocando su frente con la mia y después besándome

Te amo, te amo te amo, y no me cansare de decírtelo uno y otra vez-me dijo eso

yo también te amor muchisisisisisisisisimo-le dije besándolo

cuando termino el baile nos fuimos a casa para dormir algo al dia siguiente carly le diría a Spencer que esta embarazada y buno nos dormimos al dia siguiente freddie me despertó para que fueramos a apoyar a carly o a protegerla en caso d que Spencer quisiera matarla

bien estamos aquí –le dije a carly

estoy asustada sam-me dijo carly

yo también lo estaba y sabes que es lidiar con m madre, la loca psicópata de mi hermana, y la rara madre de freddie?-le dije

tienes razón ya me siento con mas valor, ya llego gibby?-me pregunto

si, esta abajo esperándote junto con mi freddie-le dije

bien, la hora de la verdad ha llegado-dijo carly-vamos estoy ista para mi fin-me dijo después bajamos del cuarto

Spencer-grite yo

Que! Que, sucede-dijo asustado con un bat de beisbol y una piyama de la guerra de las galaxias

Carly tiene algo que decirte-le dije

Si, em… yo estoy….

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

**este es el ultimo k vou a subir y me dare unas vacaciones!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 21: carly dice la verdad y algo malo ocurre?

Anteriormente…

bien, la hora de la verdad ha llegado-dijo carly-vamos estoy ista para mi fin-me dijo después bajamos del cuarto

... Spencer-grite yo

Que! Que, sucede-dijo asustado con un bat de beisbol y una piyama de la guerra de las galaxias

Carly tiene algo que decirte-le dije

Si, em… yo estoy….

Si, em…yo estoy…mm… yo estoy –decia cary pero estaba muy nerviosa asi k me desespere

Carly esta embarazada de gibby!-dije grtando

Que dijiste que!-dijo Spencer

Si es lo estoy-dijo carly

!no puede ser!voy a ser tio-dijo Spencer pero en vez de estar super enojado estaba que se moria de felicidad

Spens no estas enojado?-le dijo carly

No porque hiba a estarlo, si voy a ser tio!-dijo Spencer saltando

Oh por dios-dijo carly

Y quien es el padre-pregunto Spencer curioso

Es gibby-dijo carly

Pues felicidades a los dos –dijo Spencer abrazndolos

Y que pasara con papa y el abuelo?-dijo carly

Buena pregunta, bueno papa no vendrá hasta dentro de 5 años no hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora-dijo Spencer

Y cuantos meses tienes hermanita-dijo Spencer

1 mes y medio-dijo carly

Yo quiero ser el padrino de tu bebe y de la bebe de sam-dijo Spencer

Oh de verdad-dije yo

Si por supuesto claro que si ustedes me dejan –dijo el

Por mi esta bien-dijo freddie

Seria un honor que fueras el padrino-dije yo

Genial!-dijo Spencer abrazandonos a los 4

Au, cuidado Spencer –dije yo

Lo siento, y dime que se siente estar embarazada, es cierto k patean-dijo Spencer

Si y muy duro-dije yo tocándome la panza

Puedo ver –dijo Spencer

Claro spens-dije yo , asi k el comenzó a tocarme la panza y yo sentí que miranda dio una patada asi que Spencer la sintió.

Wow va a ser igual de fuerte que la mama-dijo Spencer

Creo k si-dije yo riéndome

Y como le vas a poner a tu bebe hermana-dijo Spencer

Mmm. Bueno había pensado en que si es niña la llamare….-decia carly pero spencr la interrumpió

Claro qu no tu tendras un niño-dijo Spencer

Bien, pero k tal si….-decia carly pero una vez mas Spencer la interrumpió

Ni siquiera lo menciones-dijo Spencer

Bien-dijo carly

Y como le pondrás si es niño-le pregunte yo

Bueno, había pensado en manson Spencer Gibson shay-dijo carly

Oye, oye me encanta su segndo nombre, pero que e so de manson?-dijo Spencer confundido por el nombre que le habi puesto carly

A mi me gusta –dijo ella

Bien será manson Spencer Gibson shay y Miranda Elizabeth Benson puckett, voi a ser su padrino-dijo Spencer

2 meses después (02 de septiembre)

PVO MELANIE

Bien, el tiempo que había estado esperando había pasado ahora era tiempo de mi venganza, finalmente dejaría que se ilusionaran para después arrebatarles esa ilusión de la forma mas vil y cruel que haya pensado porfin los dos me las pagarían por haberme hecho esto, ayer me puse peluca y empuje a carly shay de unas escaleras y asi comenzar el plan esta mañana corte los frenos del auto de la señora Benson y bueno espero que sean ellos quien suban a el auto esta mañana

PVO SAM

No lo podía creer tenia 7 meses y medio y tenia una enorme panza, no lo podía creer en un mes y medio tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos freddie y yo estábamos muy emocionados. Freddie acababa de entrar a la universidad yo estaba en casa y en cuanto a carly ya tenia 3 meses y medio pero ayer tuvo amenaza de aborto ella callo d una escalera ayer por suerte ella y el bebe están bien hoy era sábado y freddie me iba a llevar a verla

Freddie, vamos quiero ver a carly-le dije

Vamos mi amor-dijo freddie tomandome de la cintura

Y tu mama ya se fue-le pregunte

Si, tu madre la llevo porque bala humo y ella fueron a comprar cosas para la bebe asi k le dieron un avento me dijo que me dejaba el auto para que fueramos a ver a carly –dijo el

Bien vamos-dije

Subimos al auto y freddie comenzó a conducir íbamos en la carretera al limite pero después pasamos un letrero de que debíamos ir a 160 k por hora asi k freddie comenzó a frenar pero la velocidad no disminuía

Freddie, disminuye la velocidad me estoy mareando-dije asustada

No puedo no frena-decia el

Freddie frena ahora!-decia yo gritando nerviosa

Que no puedo! los frenos no responden-dijo freddie

Lo único que recordé fue que un auto nos golpeo por el lado que yo estaba sentada después de eso un dolor inmenso en el vientre, vi correr sangre por mis piernas y después todo de torno negro…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>se k van a kerer matarme por dejarlo ahi pèro entiendan tengo k darle suspenso a la historia ! pues nos vemos dejenme sus reviews y esperen el proximo! By:vane<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**hola chicos ! los deje con la intriga verdad? bueno solo eespero k no me vallan a querer matar por lo que le va a pasar a sam y a su bebe en este capitulo .. bueno lean!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 22: ¿perdí a mi bebe?

Anteriormente…

No puedo no frena-decia el

... Freddie frena ahora!-decia yo gritando nerviosa

Que no puedo! los frenos no responden-dijo freddie

Lo único que recordé fue que un auto nos golpeo por el lado que yo estaba sentada después de eso un dolor inmenso en el vientre, vi correr sangre por mis piernas y después todo de torno negro…

PVO NORMAL

Marissa, pam, Spencer y gibby acompañaban a carly en la habitación cuando de repente sono el celular de Marissa

*conversación por teléfono*

Hola, quien habla?-pregunto Marissa Benson y no se esperaba lo que estaban a punto de decirle

Usted es familiar de fredward Benson?-pregunto un señorita

Si es mi hijo, porque –dijo ella

Mire, yo soy la enfermera de hospital Schneider y me llego un reporte de que fredward Benson tuvo un accidente automovilístico junto con una chica reconocida como samantha puckett-dijo la señorita enfermera

Oh por dios, como se encuentran-dijo Marissa Benson

Mire ahora mismo el doctor los esta revisando pero cuando llegaron la chica se veía muy mal-dijo ,a enfermera

Bien ire lo mas pronto posible-dijo Marissa

*Fin de la conversación*

Que pasa señora Benson-dijo carly

Sam y freddie tuvieron n accidente automovilístico-dijo Marissa llorando

Que!-dijeron todos

Si ahora mismo tengo que ir a el hospital Schneider-dijo Marissa

Marissa, yo voi con tigo-dijo pam puckett

Bien vamos ahora mismo-dijo Marissa saliendo de la habitación

Cualquier cosa que pase diganos-dijo carly gritando

Claro –dijo pam puckett

Marissa y pam puckett se fueron con bala humo a el hospital Schneider para ver la situación en que se encontraban sus hijos, las dos estaban llorando hasta que llegaron a el hospital y le preguntaron a la recepcionista

Discupe señorita podría decirme en que piso están, los jóvenes que tuvieron un accidente automobilistico –dijo Marissa

Usted es Marissa benson'-dijo la enfermera

Si, soy yo-dijo Marissa Benson

Yo fui quien hablo por teléfono con usted, en este momento su hijo esta siendo revisado por el doctor-dijo la enfermera

Y que pasa con mi hija-dijo pam puckett

No lo se, en este momento esta en cirujia eta en el piso 6 y su hijo esta en el piso 3-dijo la enfermera.

Bien gracias, vamos pam-dijo Marissa

Marissa y pam fueron a el piso 3

Doctor como esta mi freddie-dijo Marissa

Esta estable solo tiene la muñeca lastimada puede verlo si quiere-dijo el doctor

Ve con tu hijo Marissa, yo ire a ver como esta mi hija y te vendre a avisar-dijo pam

Muy bien-dijo Marissa entrando

Mientras tanto pam subió a el piso 6 donde se encontraba sam, espero hasta que bieo n doctor Sali de la habitación

Doctor, como esta mi hija-dijo pam

Mire no le voy a mentir no creo pode salvar a su hija ni a su bebe, tiene que elegir a alguno de los dos-dijo el doctor

No doctor yo no puedo decidir algo asi, por favor trate de salvarlas a las dos-dijo pam rogando

Bien are lo todo lo que este en mis manos-dijo el doctor

02 de septiembre **(esta fecha es el dia de mi cumple jeje)** 5 horas después del accidente

PVO SAM

Después de que todo se volvió negro, no supe de mi hasta que empecé a despertar y escuchaba voces pero no lograba saber de quien era, sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo en especial el vientre en ese entonces recordé que antes de desmayarme vi correr sangre por mis piernas asi que me asuste porque creí que le pasaría algo a mi bebe, lentamente fui moviendo mi mano y escuche a mi madre decir que o había despertado, poco a poco abri los ojos y vi a mi madre algo borrosa

E… en donde estoy-dije con voz muy devil

Tranquila hija estas en el hospital-dijo ella

asi k me asuste mucho y moví mi mano para tocar mi panza y al hacerlo fue lo mas doloroso que pude haber sentido ya no estaba mi gran panza, mi bebe había muerto, no podía con tanto dolor asi que empeche a gritar y decir que me quería morir …

PVO FREDDIE

Después de accidente solo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y no supe nada mas de mi hasta que empece a despertar y escuchaba la voz de mi mama y de alguien mas, fui abriendo los hojos y ahí a mi madre gritar

Hijo estas despertando-dijo ella llorando

En.. donde me encuentro-dije yo

Estas en el hospital tuvise un acidente en el auto-cuando ella dijo eso me asuste porque recore que sam estaba conmigo

Sam! Sam donde esta ella, donde esta sam!-decia yo muy alterado

Tranquilo sam esta bien-dijo ella

Y la bebe-dije yo asustado

Hijo la bebe m…

PVO SAM

Estaba inconsolable nada me podía calmar no dejaba de gritar yo quería a mi bebe, era tan grande el dolor que tenia que me quería morir para no sufrir su perdida

ME QUIERO MORIR! MI BEBE! PORQUE A MI!-Decia gritando de dolor

Hija, hija, SAM tranquilízate-decia mi madre tomandome de los brazos para poderme calmar

Pero mi bebe -decia yo llorando

Sam, tu bebe esta bien-dijo mi madre yo no lo podía creer

Que?-decia yo no lo podía creer mi bebe estaba bien

Si, hija te tuvieron que hacer cesárea de emergencia ya que no podían manter a la bebe ahí mas tiempo porque en el impacto con el auto hizo que rompieras bolsa en ese instante-dijo mi madre ahora estaba llorando de felicidad

Y como esta?-decia yo preocupada

Esta muy bien por ahora esta en la incubadora porque es prematura pero el pediatra dice que la bebe esta muy bien y saludable –dijo mi mama lo que me tranquilizo, pero luego me asuste de nuevo porque recrde que iba con freddie

Y… y freddie como esta-dije asustada

El solo se lastimo la muñeca y tiene algunas raspaduras-dijo mi mama

Quiero verlo y a la bebe también-dije suplicando

Le dire al doctor-dijo mi madre después de eso salió

PVO FREDDIE

Hijo la bebe milagrosamente esta bien, solo que tuvieron que hacerle cesarea a sam porque cuando el auto los choco provoco que la fuente de sam se rompiera, pero las dos están muy bien-eso que dijo mi mama me tranquilizo estaba muy asustado

Yo quiero ir a verla-dije

Bien voy a-decia mi mama pero en ese entonces entro pam puckett

Freddie sam despertó y te quiere ver-dijo ella

Yo quiero ir verla puedo doctor?-dije

Si, seguro solo tenga cuidado con su brazo lastimado-dijo el doctor

PVO SAM

Estaba esperando a freddie cuando entro una enfermera que taria una incubadora

Es mi bebe?-pregunte emocionada

Asi, es, y déjeme decirle que es una de las bebes mas lindas del mundo que eh visto, y valla que eh viso muchos bebes-dijo la enfermera dándome a la bebe en brazos

Es hermosa-dije yo mirándola estaba despierta era rubia con sus ojitos cafes

Y como le pondrá-me pregunto la enfermera

Miranda Elizabeth Benson puckett-dije yo

Es un muy lindo nombre, bueno tengo que retirarme, felicidades por su bebe-dijo la enfermera antes de etirarse

En eso entro freddie

Sam,! Estaba preocupado por ti-me dijo

Mira freddie nuestra bebe-dije yo sonriendo, asi que se la entrege para que sintiera lo que es cargarla.

Es hermosa, tiene tu cabello y mis ojos-dijo freddie sonriéndome

Continura…

* * *

><p><strong>ehhh apoco creyeron que iba a ser k sam persiera a su bebe? pues al principio deseguro fue lo que pensaron como sea dejenme un review diciendome k les parecio! ehhh By:vane<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**hola! k tal chicos lamento haber tardado tanto pero tuve un accidente y me disloque la cervivcal ahora mismo tengo puesto un collarin en mi cuelloy bueno lamento haberlos asustado en el capitulo anterior pero keria darle drama en fin lean...**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 23:¿enserio?

Anteriormente…

En eso entro freddie

... Sam,! Estaba preocupado por ti-me dijo

Mira freddie nuestra bebe-dije yo sonriendo, asi que se la entrege para que sintiera lo que es cargarla.

Es hermosa, tiene tu cabello y mis ojos-dijo freddie sonriéndome

Estaba tan asustada crei que la había perdido-dije yo

No te preocupes mi amor, ella esta sana y salva ahora en nuestros brazos-me dijo abrazandome mientras yo cargaba a miranda.

No puedo creer que esta mañana desperté con la idea de que en un mes y medio estaría en mis brazos y ahora lo esta es tan pequeñita que me da miedo cargarla-dije

Si, es muy pequeñita, es nuestra pequeñita-dijo

Su nena es muy linda-dijo Spencer, ahora me pregunto como esta carly?

Hay spens como esta carly?-dije

Esta bien ya la dieron de alta y esta preocupada por ti ya que gibby la llevo a la casa y no le he llamado para decirle que la bebe ya nació y ella tu y freddie están muy bien-dijo Spencer

Y porque no la llams seguro que se ha de estar muriendo de la preocupación-dijo mi freddie

Si tienes razón-dijo Spencer saliendo

Oye porque crees que no hayan funcionado los frenos del auto-dijo freddie

Como que los frenos no funcionaron?-decia Marissa confndida

Si, el accidente ocurrió por eso, los frenos no funcionaron-dije yo

Es cierto yo frenaba una y otra vez pero los frenos no funcionaron y no disminuyeron la velocidad hasta que un auto nos choco me pegue en la cabeza y no supe nada hasta hace poco que desperté-dijo freddie

Si, yo estaba asustada por freddie pero luego vi que me estaba desangrando y luego todo se volvió negro –dije

*Conversación de Spencer por celular con carly*

Hola carly, soy Spencer-dijo Spencer

Spens como están sam y freddie-dijo carly angustiada

Sam y freddie están bien-dijo Spencer

Y que paso con la bebe-dijo carly preocupada

Bueno según lo que entendí en el impacto de el golpe con el auto hizo que sam rompiera fuente asi que cuando llego a el hospital tuvieron que hacerle una cesarea de emergencia, y ella y la bebe están bien-dijo Spencer

Ah que alegría, dime y a quien se parece-pregunto carly a Spencer

Es rubia y tiene ojos cafés es muy linda y pequeñita –dijo Spencer

K lindo y cuando los darán de alta-dijo carly

No se, quizá a freddie hoy mismo, pero sam y la bebe se tienen que quedar por que sam aun esta débil y la bebe es prematura-dijo Spencer

Oh bueno, nos vemos en la casa, y salúdame mucho a freddie sam y miranda también diles que espero que se curen pronto-dijo carly

Seguro nos vemos hermanita-dijo Spencer colgando

*fin de la conversación*

Con sam

Y cuando me darán de alta ya quiero irme la comida de hospital no me gusta-dije yo

Freddie será dado de alta hoy, pero tu y la bebe tienen que quedarse por lo menos 2 semanas-dijo el doctor

Pero porque, yo me quiero ir ahora-dije haciendo berrinche

Mira sam con lo del accidente tu aun sigues débil y por la cesarea que tuvimos que hacerte estas mas débil, y tu bebe es un mes y medio prematuro asi que ella también tiene que quedarse aquí por salud de las dos –dijo el doctor

Pero yo ya me quiero ir-dije

Si pero, a ver dime como te sientes ahora-me pregunto el doctor

Me duele la panza y algo la cabeza-dije

Vez, la panza te duele por la cesárea y los puntos, la cabeza por el accidente –dijo

Bien-dije resignada- pero podrían traerme unos burritos o pollo frito de KFC mama muere de hambre-dije tocándome la panza, me di cuenta de que había quedado algo gorda

Sam, tu nunca cambias-dijo freddie abrazándome

Bien voy a traerte de comer mi niña-dijo mi mama

Yo te acompaño pam-dijo Marissa

Mi niña ya s toda una mujer, ya es mama a los 17-dijo mi madre llorando nostálgicamente

oiga doctor estoy gorda, en cuanto tiempo voy a tener mi figura otra vez-dije

Sam, la mayor parte de lo que tiene que bajar tu estomago ya esta a demás tienes que hacer ejercicio si quieres bajar o que tienes de panza ahora-dijo el doctor

Ejercicio? Sabe prefiero quedarme asi-dije yo

Sam, no quieres tener ese espectacular cuerpo de diosa-dijo freddie

No si tengo que hacer ejercicio físico para recuperarlo –dije yo

Bien, supongo que sabe como amantar a su bebe, porque tendrá que hacerlo ahora—dijo el doctor

Que!, yo no se como hacer eso-dije

Solo tienes que darle leche de tus senos-me dijo el doctor

A poco sale leche de ahí!-dije yo asustada y confundida

Sam, entonces para que crees que sirven?-dijo el doctor yo solo mire a freddie y levante la ceja el y yo nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo recordando el 04 de febrero

No.. no lo se, yo ni siquiera sabia que salía leche de ahí, no soy una vaca, o una cabra para saber eso-dije yo confundida

Sam, para eso sirven para darle a los bebes de comer –dijo e doctor

Huuggg, bien ya entendí para que sirven pero aun no se como alimentar a mi bebe, nisiquiera se como hacer para que salga leche de ahí-dije yo

Has visto as vacas?-dijo el doctor

Si claro quien no las ha visto-dije yo

Has visto como se ordeñan las vacas-dijo el doctor

Si, pero no se que…-decia cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba queriendo decir –oiga yo no soy una vaca, aunque claro ahora que quede como vaca me dice eso-dije yo

No, sam esa es una forma de decirte como sale la leche-dijo el doctor

Bien, pero aun no se como alimentar a mi bebe-dije

Llamare a la enfermera ella te dira como alimentar a tu bebe-dijo el docotr

Rato después de que freddie y yo estábamos haciéndole cariñitos a la bebe llego la enfermera y me dijo como alimentarla, y valla que no podía creer siempre pensé que los senos eran solo para diferenciarnos de los hombre nunca creei que saliera leche de ahí y al parecer a la bebe le gustaba mucho, un rato después llego mi mama y comi mi pollo frito.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado me dejan uno de sus reviews porfa k no ven k estoy convaleciente en mi cama sin poder ir a la secundaria o limpiar mi cuearto? solo dejenme un review plis! By:vane<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 24:el loco spencer

Anteriormente…

Has visto como se ordeñan las vacas-dijo el doctor

... Si, pero no se que…-decia cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba queriendo decir –oiga yo no soy una vaca, aunque claro ahora que quede como vaca me dice eso-dije yo

No, sam esa es una forma de decirte como sale la leche-dijo el doctor

Bien, pero aun no se como alimentar a mi bebe-dije

Llamare a la enfermera ella te dira como alimentar a tu bebe-dijo el docotr

Rato después de que freddie y yo estábamos haciéndole cariñitos a la bebe llego la enfermera y me dijo como alimentarla, y valla que no podía creer siempre pensé que los senos eran solo para diferenciarnos de los hombre nunca creei que saliera leche de ahí y al parecer a la bebe le gustaba mucho, un rato después llego mi mama y comi mi pollo frito.

PVO SAM

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de el accidente y de que tuve a Miri. Miri es una bebe muy tranquila, creo k eso lo heredo d su padre, pero también muy tragona eso creo k lo saco a mi, aun es muy pequeña, pero el doctor dijo que las dos ya estábamos bien y podríamos salir del hospital hoy mismo, yo estaba muy emocionada, por fin veré a carly ya que debido a su accidente estaba en casa en reposo solo me vino a visitar Spencer, gibby, Marissa, mi madre y freddie prácticamente solo se iba a la universidad y a cambiarse.

Hola mi amor, lista para irnos?-dijo freddie que acababa de llegar por mi y por miri

Sip, ya estoy lista y la nena esta dormida-dije yo

Bien ahora te llevare a comer algo, dime a donde quieres que te lleve-dijo freddie

Quiero tacos de spageti –dije yo

Bien le dire a Spencer que si pude preparar unos tacos-dijo freddie

Después de que salimos de el hospital fuimos a casa freddie y yo dejamos las cosas en nuestro apartamento y me dijo que fuéramos con Spencer porque tenían una sorpresa así k estábamos por entrar

SORPRESA!-dijeron todos los que estaban ahí

Oh por dios, que e esto-dije yo sorprendida

Es tu fiesta de bienvenida, y de tu bebe también-dijo Spencer

A ver quiero conocer a mi sobrina-dijo carly corriendo hacia mi

Esta dormida, mirala es muy pequeñita-dije yo

Wow ya quiero ver a mi bebe-dijo carly emocionada

Espero k se parezca a ti carls porque si se parece a Gibby pobrecito-dije yo recordando lo k ella me dijo meses antes

Oye!-dijo gibby

Que? el niño o ni...-decia yo pero Spencer me fulmino con mirada porque el quería tener sobrino-bien NIÑO se parezca a ti carly –dije yo

Si eso espero yo-dijo Spencer

2 meses después

Mi hija ya tenia 2 meses y era hermosa su cabellito se empezó a hacer muy rizado y rubio sus ojos iguales a los de freddie ya había crecido un poco, pero aun era pequeñita casi a 1 mes empezó a sonreir y a reir se parecía mucho a freddie, y bueno cambiando de tema hoy íbamos a ir a con a doctora que me atendió en mi embarazo porque porfin sabríamos que tendría carly espero que niño porque si tiene niña Spencer va arder en llamas o ahora querrá matar a gibby por embarazar a su hermana ...

Lista corazón-dijo freddie

Si bebe-dije yo dándole un beso

Y donde esta miri-dijo el

Esta con tu mama quería ver si spencer, carly y gibby estaban listos-dije yo

Bien y tu como has estado no hemos tenido tiempo a solas desde que llego miri-dijo freddie sonriéndome coquetamente

mmm… tienes razón, y dime que podríamos hacer-pregunte coquetamente

esto- dijo el tomándome de los hombros y comenzando a besarme apasionadísima mente y to pues correspondí pasando mis brazos atrás de su cabeza y el poniendo sus manos en mi cintura o la poca que me quedaba.

Te amo tanto-dijo el

Aunque parezca vaca-dije yo

No pareces vaca eres una diosa con tu espectacular figura-dijo el

mmm… seguro? Estoy muy gorda-dije

no estas gorda, solo algo llenita pero es normal después de el embarazo pero asi te ves mas hermosa, mas mayor y linda, o y eres una genial mama-dijo el besándome

awww deberás? –dije yo

claro que si, eres la mejor mama del mundo-dijo el sonriéndome

mejor que tu mama-dije yo

mucho mejor que ella-dijo el abrazandome

bueno vamos con Spencer-dije yo

vamos cariño-dijo tomandome de la mano y asi que fuimos a casa de Spencer

ya están listos para ver k hay en la panza de carly-dije yo

vamos-dijo Spencer el era e mas emocionado, asi k nos fuimos y casi todo el camino hablando sobre k linda se estaba poniendo mi Miri, y que Spencer quería un niño, hasta que llegamos a el consultorio y entramos

sam! No te había visto-dijo la doctora sorprendida

si, esque tuve un accidente y tuve a mi bebe antes de tiempo, mire la-dije enseñándole a miri

wow es muy linda –dije ella

bien, venimos a que vea a mi amiga tiene 5 meses y quermos saber si es niño o niña-dije

soy carly-dijo carly

bien carly acuéstate y veremos que tendras-dijo la doctora

bien- dijo carly, carly se acostó y la doctora le puso el gel

bien aquí esta tu bebe y es un…una niña-dijo la doctora

QUE!-Dijo Spencer justo antes de caer desmayado

Oh por dios Spencer va a matarte gibby-dije yo sonriendo

Oh no –dijo gibby cuando Spencer comenzó a despertarse

Carlotta Shay y orental Gibson estas en seri….-decia Spencer molesto pero la doctora lo interrumpió

Esperen, no solo va a ser una niña, también un niño-dijo la doctora

QUE!-dijimos todos los ahí presentes

Si, felicidades carly tendras niño y niña-dijo la doctora

OMG!-Dijo Spencer abrazando a carly y a gibby

Felicidades parece que tendras sobrina y sobrino-dije freddie

Si!-dijo Spencer gritando, bailando y haciendo un loco bailecito típico de el…

Continuación…


	25. Chapter 25

**holap! chicos k bueno k les guste la historia aka les dejo un nuevo cap recien salido del horno de mi imaginacion!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 25: bebes

Anteriormente…

QUE!-dijimos todos los ahí presentes

... Si, felicidades carly tendrás niño y niña-dijo la doctora

OMG!-Dijo Spencer abrazando a carly y a Gibby

Felicidades parece que tendrás sobrina y sobrino-dije freddie

Si!-dijo Spencer gritando, bailando y haciendo un loco bailesito típico de el…

Después de que salimos del consultorio, Spencer nos llevo al mall (súper mercado o no se como se dice en su país) y compro mucha ropa de bebe y a mi también me compro ropa para mi bebe yo era han feliz pero aun había algo que me inquietaba, Melanie después del accidente los del seguro del auto dijeron que habían cortado los frenos yo sospeche de Melanie, pero me dijeron que quizá fue otra persona asi que aun sigo inquietada con eso ..

3 meses después

PVO SAM

Mi Miri ya tenia 5 meses pero aun era algo pequeña claro que no como cuando nació pero era a bebe mas tranquila del mundo, jamás se despertaba en la madrugada, no lloraba mucho, bueno excepto cuando estaba enferma, estaba aprendiendo a decir su primera palabra pero aun no decía nada, reía mucho lo que si le gusta mucho es gatear por toda la casa, freddie decía que se parece a mi en la sonrisa pero yo digo que se parece a el, pero no importa tiene algo de los dos y por eso amo a mi bebe, yo había entrado a la universidad no era muy buena pero pues ni modo, no me gustaba dejar a Miri con carly, ya que a su embarazo de riesgo tenia que quedarse en casa y no entro a la universidad, extrañaba mucho a mi niña cuando me iba a la universidad pero bueno ya no importa tenia que termina por lo menos a lo mucho un año estaba estudiando psicología (jeje es lo k estoy a estudiar yop) y freddie informática a el si le hiba muy bien y trabajaba medio tiempo de mensajero en una empresa le hiba muy bien , incluso hemos paneado tener mas hijos, pero después de que terminemos la universidad, ahora freddie cumplió 18 pues es mas independiente y lo amo..

Sam!Sam!-dijo freddie corriendo

Que sucede-dije yo

Es Carly! Spencer me llamo fueron a comer tacos mexicanos y a carly se le rompió la fuente con la salsa picante en el restaurante –dijo freddie

OMG! Y que sucedió-dije yo asustada

Ya llamaron a la ambulancia –dije yo

Si, parece que la acaban de llamar-dijo freddie

Bien vamos-dije yo corriendo a para ir a el hospital hasta cuando ya estábamos en el loby

Espera, y Miranda?-me dijo freddie

OMG! Esta en el apartamento! Como es que la dejaste!Ve por ella!-dije yo golpeando a freddie

No me pegues-decía el alterado corriendo para subir 8 pisos tonto si ahí un elevador!

Después de unos minutos llego el con Miranda dormida

Sabes pudiste decirme que había un elevador, y así no hubiera tenidos QUE CORRER 8 PISOS!-dijo freddie jadeando de lo cansado que estaba, yo solo reia.

nos fuimos a el hospital cuando llegamos encontramos a spencer y a gibby afuera

Como esta carly-dije yo

Carly esta ahora mismo teniendo a la niña el niño ya nació, nació en el restaurante-dijo Spencer

El niño nació en el restaurante?-dijo freddie

Si, en cuanto llego la ambulancia nació el niño-dijo Spencer

Y porque no esta ahí gibby-dije yo

Porque cuando nació el niño me desmaye, sabes por donde salen? YO SI!-Dijo gibby

Y como esta el niño-dijo freddie

Bien, saludable-dijo Spencer

Gibby tienes que entrar!-dije yo

No, no puedo los bebes nacen por un lugar muy feo-dijo gibby llorando

Vamos gibs tienes que hacerlo-dijo freddie

Bien alla voy –dijo gibby- GIBEEEHEEEHEHHHHHH-dijo gibby entrando corriendo a la sala de partos

Espero que gibby no se desmaye-dijo freddie

yo espero k no se desmaye cuando el bebe salga-dije yo

no se porque se desmaya-dijo freddie

si claro, como tu tuviste suerte de no ver por donde nació Miranda, además de que me hicieron cesárea –dije yo reclamándole

sabes si tenemos mas hijos quiero que nazcan por cesárea-dijo freddie después de meditar lo que dije.

No, ahora te tocara sufrir lo que gibby si tenemos mas hijos-dije yo

Rayos-dijo freddie

Y que hay-dijo Spencer para romper el hielo

Nada, mm como le pondrán a tus sobrinos-le dije yo a Spencer

A el niño Manson Spencer Gibson Shay y a la niña Matilda Jennette Gibson Shay-dijo Spencer alegremente

Que clase de nombre es Manson?-dijo freddie

No se, carly y gibby le pusieron asi-dijo Spencer

Porque tuvieron que ponerle nombres raros?-dije yo

No se carly lo considero especial-dijo Spencer

Como especial, digo mi niña se llama Miranda Elizabeth Benson Puckett, y aun asi es especial-dije yo, pero en eso se escucho un terrible grito desgarrador de niña, supongo que era carly después del grito se escucho un llanto.

Creo k ya nació-dijo Spencer, y salió un doctor

Familiares de carly shay pueden pasar a verla-dijo el doctor

Pasamos y ahí esta Gibby tirado en el suelo y carly cargando a sus dos bebes

Hola chicos-dijo carly

Hola amiga tu fuiste la que gritaste-dije yo

No, fue gibby cuando nació mati, grito y se desmayo, e doctor dijo que estará bien en un rato-dijo carly

Típico de gibby-dijo Spencer

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>dejenme sus valiosisimos reviews! By:vane<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**hola chicos! diran porke publiko ahora? pues les contare en mi pais cayo nieve y se arruinaron las señales de cable y como no tengo nada k hacer y ya les habia dicho k ne exgince el cuello pues aki estoy escribiendo asi k pues lean!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 26:matrimonio

Anteriormente…

Hola chicos-dijo carly

... Hola amiga tu fuiste la que gritaste-dije yo

No, fue gibby cuando nació mati, grito y se desmayo, e doctor dijo que estará bien en un rato-dijo carly

Típico de gibby-dijo Spencer

PVO SAM

Han pasado 3 años y eh sido muy feliz ahora tengo 21 años y ya casi termino la universidad, en cuanto freddie e acabo ya hace un año porque era tan bueno en informática que lo adelantaron un año así que ahora esta trabajando en una empresa y gana buen dinero asi que nos hicimos independientes de mi madre y de la suya y rentamos nuestro propio apartamento, nuestra miri tiene 3 añitos y esta hermosa su primera palabra fue papa y su segunda palabra es papi quiero tocino ya! En cuanto ami no podía decir mama, ella decía mi, ma, mma o mam pero no aprendió a decir mama hasta que cumplió casi un año me dijo mamita después aprendió a pedir todo tipo de comida freddie dijo que en eso se parecía muchísimo a mi el miri y yo somos muy felices.

Carly tiene a sus dos hijos Manson y Matilda son muy traviesos nada tranquilos meses después de que carly los tuvo gibby y ella iban a la universidad con unas terribles ojeras y decían k no habían dormido en toda la noche constantemente se quedaban dormidos en clase ahora carly parecía mas vieja por falta d sueño.

Spencer se caso con mi prima tania la que huele a baño de central de autobuses y ahora mismo ella tiene 3 meses es genial que por fin Spencer sentara cabeza en cuanto vio a mi prima se enamoro de ella después la atropello con su auto 2 veces seguidas y luego se casaron finalmente viven en el mismo apartamento y ahora Gibby y carly y los niños de carly.

Mi mama se caso con bala humo y ahora viven en Hawái la señora Benson esta saliendo de nuevo con lewbert, en cuanto a nuestros "padres" no se han aparecido desde ese dia como dijo freddie quizá se aparezcan en 17 años mas y de Melanie no hemos sabido absolutamente nada quizá por fin nos dejo empaz o no? …

Hola corazón-dijo freddie entrando

Como te fue en el trabajo amor-dije yo

Bien, hoy me subieron el sueldo-dijo besándome

Que bien –dije yo

Y donde esta mi pequeña traviesa-dijo freddie

Esta en la laptop desde que la enseñaste a hackear computadoras se dedica a hacker el facebook de las personas-dije yo con cierto tono molesto

Pero le puse contraseña a la computadora-dijo el

Cual 0209-dije yo nada impresionada

Como lo supiste-dijo el

Es la fecha en que ella nació, además de que tu le dices que su fecha de nacimiento es muy importante para ti-dije

Ahora tendre que cambiar la contraseña de nuevo-dijo

Por cual 1704-dije yo

Como lo supiste-dijo el impresionado

Es la fecha de mi cumpleaños-dije

Tendre que pensar en contraseñas que no sean la fecha de cumpleaños de nadie-dijo el decepcionado

Si, ten suerte cariño ahora ve a el cuarto de miri y dile que no puede usar la computadora-dije yo

Pero porque yo!-dijo el

Porque es cruel, es como si golpearas a un cachorrito adorable en la cara y yo no le are eso a mi pequeñita-dije

Ahh y yo si tengo que "golpear al cachorrito adorable en la cara"?-dijo reclamándole

Tu eres el que le enseñaste a hackear el facebook de las demás personas-dije yo

Bien ire a haya deséame suerte-dijo freddie

Bien, ire con carly a ver como le va con sus diablitos-dije yo saliendo

El el apartamento de carly

Hola carly como que tal es a tu vida-dije

Mi vida es la peor, no manson no quiebres el jarro….(se escucha que se rompe algo).. ya no importa-dijo carly

Y mati-dije yo

Con su papa, se agarro a romper todos los vasos con un bat de beisbol solo porque no accedi a comprarle helado asi que ahora el esta en la heladería comprándole helado-dije carly

Porque tan desanimada carls-dije

Para ti es fácil decirlo, miri es inofensiva es tranquila, pensé que tener hijos seria mas fácil ahora tengo que cuidar a 5 niños-dijo carly

Porque 5?-dije yo

Veras serán manson, mati, el bebe de Spencer, a Spencer y ahhh sam estoy embarazada de nuevo-dijo carly llorando

Crei que tu y gibby no volvieron a hacer eso desde que concibieron a los niños-dije yo

Te mentí lo hacemos todos los viernes desde ese dia-dijo carly llorando

Ewww –dije yo

Si, ya no puedo creo k moriré-dijo carly llorando

Tranquila carls y porque tendras que cuidar a a el hijo de Spencer-dije yo

Spencer dice que es mi responsabilidad o le dira a papa que tengo hijos –dijo carly

Porque Spencer te amenazo con decirle a tu padre-dije yo

Porque el y tania no se quieren hacer responsables de el bebe-dijo carly

Pero tu adoras a los niños-dije yo

No ahora los odio mi vida es la peor del mundo!-dijo hiendose a su habitación, asi que yo regrese a casa y miri estaba llorando muy fuerte

Que pazo pequeñita-dije yo cargándola

Mi papi no quele pestarme la lator-dijo ella

Princesa, no es que no te la quiera prestar, es solo que no es bueno hackear el facebook de otras personas-dijo freddie

Noo! Yo quelo hacker el facebook!-dijo gritando y haciend berrinche

Bien hecho freddie, gran idea esa de enseñarle a hackear el facebook-dije yo molesta

Que! Solo quería que aprendiera algo de mi-dijo el

Pudiste enseñarle a pintar cerámica o grabar a espumita con una cámara (espumita aun vivía y freddie le había hecho una prótesis de pata para que tuviera 4 patas) –dije

Bien pues te voy a bañar para prepararte hoy es la cena de fin de año con tu padrino Spencer y tu madrina tania, tu tia carly y tu tio gibby, tus dos abuelitas y tu abuelito bala humo-dije yo

Si me poto ben me vas apetar tu ator papi-dijo miri

Esta bien pequeñita solo no bloques a la gente-dijo freddie cargándola

Eta ben-dijo miri. Rato después nos preparamos para la fiesta de fin de año y legaron todos a la casa a celebrar año nuevo miri estaba jugando con manson y mati que porcierto ya rompieron 5 jarrones pero bueno asi son los niños..

Y entonces carly tendras otro bebe-dijo mi mama

No me lo recuerde!-grito enojada carly

Esta bien, y ustedes piensa tener mas hijos-nos pregunto mi mama a mi y a freddie

No lo se, tu que opinas miri-dje yo

Siii! Yo quelo hemanitos musos hemanitos!-dijo miri alegremente

Bien-dijimos alegres, rato después faltaban unos segundos para el año nuevo

En 5, 4, 3, 2,-dijimos todos entonces freddie se arrodillo frente a mi

Samantha puckett te quieres casar conmigo-dijo freddie sacando un anillo

Yo….

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>hey, hey, hey k cren k diga sam? k si? o k no? pues entonces lean el proximo capitulo para averiguarlo! By:vane<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey hey! Aka otro cap!**

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 27: boda

Anteriormente…

Siii! Yo quelo hemanitos musos hemanitos!-dijo miri alegremente

... Bien-dijimos alegres, rato después faltaban unos segundos para el año nuevo

En 5, 4, 3, 2,-dijimos todos entonces freddie se arrodillo frente a mi

Samantha puckett te quieres casar conmigo-dijo freddie sacando un anillo

Yo….

Yo….yo claro que si!-dije alegre abrazandolo y besandolo

Te amo-dijo el

Yo también te amo-dije yo

Awwwwww-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Que lindo que se vallan a casar-dijo carly

Si, que alegri-dijo mi madre

Y porque no la habías propuesto matrimonio antes?-dijo tania (prima de sam, la que huele a baño de central de autobuses)

Pues verán estaba ahorrando dinero para los preparaivos y por supuesto para el anillo-dijo ell poniéndome el anillo en el dedo

Ohh freddie, esto es tan lindo-dije yo

Mami yo quelo lleval a cola del vetido-dijo mi miri

Claro que si mi amor chiquito –dije yo cargándola

Tia, sam yo tamben quelo leval a cola de vetido junto co miri-dijo mi pequeña sobrinita mati

Claro tu también la puedes llevar mati tu y miri se verán lindas-dije yo

Que suerte tienen algunos-dijo carly triste

Tranquila carls, veras que tu vida cambiara, quizá el bebe que viene sea finalmente el que tenga la torta bajo el brazo-dije yo

O salga igual que manson y mati-dijo mirándolos

Ay mami nosotos nos potamos ben, pelo aveses nos abulimos-dijo manson abrazando a carly se veía tan adorable

Si, hijo, lo se-dijo carly sonriendo

Yo tamben te quelo muso mami-dijo mati abrazando a carly

Ay mis niños a veces tengo ganas de cortarles las manos, pies y boca, pero a veces los quiero tanto-dijo carly abrazando a mati y manson

Y yo tambien los quiero chicos-dijo gibby uniéndose al abrazo con carly

Awww –dijimos todos

Y entonces cuando se casan-dijo Marissa

No se cuando te quieres casar corazón-dijo freddie

El 04 de febrero-dije yo

Me gusta la idea-dijo el

04 de febrero …

PVO SAM

No puedo creerlo hoy es el dia de mi boda me caso con freddie, primero organizamos la recepción, los invitados era algo formal solo carly, Spencer, gibby, mi mama, bala humo, Marissa, lewbert, Wendy y algunos conocidos mas, estaba muy nerviosa…

Vamos amiga todo será perfecto-dijo mi amiga carly

Lo se esque estoy super nerviosa-dije yo

Freddie debe estar mas-dijo mi amiga

Tu crees-dije yo

No no lo creo lo afirmo vi a su madre en la cosina preparándole un te para los nervios-dijo mi amiga

Enserio?-dije yo sorprendida

Si, y además ella me lo dijo-dijo carly

Oeye te vez mas alegre, es por el favor qu gibby te hizo-dije yo

Si, desde que gibby se lleva a los niños a una guardería me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer-dijo carly saltando de felicidad

Me alegra por ti ya te veias de 30 años –dije yo

Después de eso salimos y yo iba entrando a la iglesia de brazo de Spencer que es como un padre para mi y ahí lo vi se veía tan hermoso y sonriente iba caminando hacia el altar mientras miri y mati me llevaban la cola del vestido…

Aquí te entrego a sam puckett que es como la hermana que nunca tuve-dijo spencer

Oye y yo que soy-dijo carly

La hermana menor agresiva y mala que nunca tuve-aclaro Spencer a carly- prométeme que la cuidaras y la protegeras de todo mal-dijo Spencer a freddie

Te prometo que la voy a cuidar y proteger-dijo freddie

Entonces comenzó la ceremonia y se me hizo una eternidad hasta que finalmente el sacerdote dijo que dijéramos lo votos matrimoniales

Yo, fredward benson, te quiero a ti samantha puckett como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta cuanto vivamos. (jeje eso lo saque de la boda de bella y Edward en amanecer)-dijo freddie.

Yo, samantha puckett te quiero a ti fredward Benson como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta cuanto vivamos-dije yo

Fredward Benson aceptas a samantha como tu esposa?-dijo e sacerdote

Si!-dijo el sonriendo

Samantha puckett aceptas a fredward como tu esposo?-dijo el sacerdote

Si, sino no estuviera aquí!-le dije

Si alguien se opone a esta boda que habla ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el sacerdote yo rogaba por que no apareciera Melanie porque aun no sabíamos nada de ella pero aun tenia miedo a su regreso hasta que finalmente el padre prosiguió

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote y freddie me beso después de la boda estábamos en la recepción convivinedo con nuestro amigos y familiares

Entonces se van a ir de luna de miel-dijo carly

No, para que además no quiero dejar sola a mi miri-dije yo

Freddie crei que tenias un buen trabajo como para llevar a mi hija a una luna de miel decente-dijo mi madre

Wow a fin me dijo freddie y no por franco o Federico-dijo freddie

Mama esque yo le dije que no quería irme de luna de miel además para que nosostro tenemos lunas de miel continuas-dije yo

awww…..ewwww-decian todos primero con adoración y después con asco

continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

**sebas li 2496 tenias razon las cosas estaban demaciado trankilas pero ya np, mejor no les arruino el capitulo leanlo y descubranlo por si mismos**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 28: sorpresas

Anteriormente…

Wow a fin me dijo freddie y no por franco o Federico-dijo freddie

... Mama esque yo le dije que no quería irme de lina de miel además para que nosostro tenemos lunas de miel continuas-dije yo

awww…..ewwww-decian todos primero y después

2 meses después

PVO SAM

Hoy era 17 de abril celebrábamos mi cumpleaños numero 22 y yo estaba emocionada yo le daría una gran sorpresa a freddie y a miri, carly tenia 6 meses de embarazo y mi prima tania 5 y medio se que me estaban planeando una fieesta sorpresa porque a gibby se le escapo lo de la fiesta carly me dijo que cuando apareciera k tuviera cara de sorprendida porque a habían planeado desde hace meses asi k aya vamos

Hola mi amor-dije yo a freddie

Hola mi hermosa mujer-dijo besandme

Y ke planeas hacer hoy-dije

No se ke kieres hacer tu-dijo el

Creo k tendre k ir a una fiesta sorpresa-diije yo

Oh rayos quien te dijo lo de la fiesta?-dijo freddie

Gibby-dije yo

Y porque te lo dijo-dijo freddie

Se le escapo-dije

Bien, aparenta estar emocionada si-dijo freddie

Claro, es mi fiesta-dije

Y miri-dijo freddie

Esta viendo la vaquita-dije yo

Ese show la emboba demasiado-dijo freddie

Bueno es divertido era nuestro show favorito de adolescentes-dije yo

Si, eso creo-dijo el

Y que quieres que te regale-dijo el

Porque-dije yo

Bueno los chicos me dijeron que te entretuviera por lo menos 3 horas hasta que tuvieran lista la fista –dijo freddie

Porque no llevamos a miri a el parque de diversiones –dije yo

Seguro vamos-dijo

Estabamos en el parque de diversiones ya

Papi yo me quelo subil a la montana lusa mas gande-dijo miri

Pero no te da miedo-dijo freddie

No, yo so fuete y mu valiente-dijo miri

Pero enserio te quieres subir-dijo freddie

Vamos papi no seas un medioso -dijo miri

No soy miedoso, pero quizá ese juego te asuste y te quieras bajar-dijo freddie

Papi a quen engañas tu edes la gallina que tene medo de subid no yo-dijo miri

No soy una gallina-dijo freddie

Entonces poque no subimos-dijo miri

Bueno ya que -dijo freddie después freddie miri y yo bajamos de juego

Freddie si no querías subir lo hubieras hecho-decia yo porque freddie estaba vomitando en un arbusto.

No quería que mi propia hija me llamara gallina –dijo freddie

Vamos papi tu solo ubieras diso que no te quelias subid y que no quelias que te llamaa gallina, y solo ubiea pensado que eles gallina pelo no te lo ubiela dicho-dijo miri riendo hay esta niña me mataba de risa igual a mi

Jajaja, igualita a tu mama-dijo freddie sarcástico

Quelo un helado pofavor-dijo miri haciéndole ojitos de perrito a freddie

De acuerdo –dijo freddie cargándola

Yo los espero aquí-dije aui estuve un rato hasta que…

Hola hermanita acaso me extrañaste-dijo MELANIE!

MELANIE-dije impresionadísima

Si, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, acaso pensaste que te desarias de mi tan rápido hermanita -dijo Melanie

Que ases aquí es lo que quieres?-dije

Vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste-yo que te hice-dije

Aun tienes el cinismo de preguntármelo, tu me quitaste a mi freddie y te embarazaste de el para amarrarlo a ti-dijo

Yo no te lo quite el era mi novio cuando tu regresaste-dije

Eso no es cierto el era mio, además creo que no funciono mi ultima venganza-dijo

Si, no funciono freddie y yo salimos librados de ti-dije

Si asi es yo avente a carly de las escaleras, y yo corte los frenos del auto-dijo

Eres una desgraciada-dije

Si, lo soy y dime como esta tu bebe, muerto?-dijo con descaro en eso llego freddie con miri

Sam, miri dice que de quieres tu hela…-decia freddie pero en eso vio a Melanie- tu que haces aquí-dijo freddie a Melanie indiferentemente

Quien es ella-dijo Melanie observando a miri

Mami poque esa señola se padece a ti-dijo miri

Que quiere Melanie-dijo freddie

Mi venganza, tal vez no hoy tal vez no mañana pero la tendre-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Esa frase me la copiaste a mi pe**a-dije yo gritándole

Estas bien te hizo daño-dijo freddie

No, pero ahora tengo la piel de gallino, vámonos de aquí-dije yo

Mami quen ela esa señoda-dijo miri no sabia que responderle

Cuando estas mas grande te lo dire-le dije

Eta ben pelo yo quelo mi helado-dijo miri

Esta bien pequeñita-dije sonriéndole

Compramos el helado nos fuimos a mi fiesta sorpresa y entramos a el aprtamento

Porque as luces están apagadas-dije finjiendo no saber lo de la fiesta

No se aquí esta el interruptor-dijo freddie prendiéndola

SORPRESA!-dijeron todos

Wow una fiesta no me lo esperaba-dije aparentando no estar preocupada por lo que paso en el parque

Sam, te dijimos que aparentaras estar sorprendida, vez gibby tenias que decrle lo de la fiesta

GIBBY!-Dijeron todos

Mi mami eta asi dede k vimos a la señola que es igual a ella-dijo miri

Vieron a Melanie-dijo mi mama

Si, y amenazo a sam-dijo freddi

Como es que la vieron-dijo carly

Freddie y miri fueron por un helado y de pronto ella apareció de la nada-dije yo

Tranquila sam, sere tu guarda espaldas-dijo bala humo

Ohh gracias bala humo, bueno ahora tendras que cuidarnos mas a todos porque estoy embarazada-dije sonriendo

QUE!-dijern todos

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>sebas li 2496 tenias mucha razon ella planeaba algo pero no es nada con lo k espera en los proximos capitulos, se acerca el final! dejenme sus reviews!By:vane<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Mi obsesion

Capitulo 29: engaño

Anteriormente…

Freddie y Miri fueron por un helado y de pronto ella apareció de la nada-dije yo

... Tranquila sam, seré tu guarda espaldas-dijo bala humo

Ohh gracias bala humo, bueno ahora tendrás que cuidarnos mas a todos porque estoy embarazada-dije sonriendo

QUE!-dijeron todos

Si, hace dos días me entere de que estaba embarazada, y bueno se me ocurrió decirles hasta hoy-dije yo

Es fantástico!-dijo freddie abrazandome

No lo puedo creer-dijo Spencer

Y cuanto tienes-dijo mi madre

No lo se, me hice la prueba casera-dije yo

Pues será mejor ir a un doctor a ver cuanto tienes-dijo Marissa

Si, y tu que dices miri, quiere a tu nuevo hermanito-dije yo

Si!, yo quelo un hemanito-dijo miri gritando alegre

Que quieres que sea hermanito o hermanita-le dije

Yo quelo…. Los dos!-dijo miri

Asi que todos reimos por la repuesta de miri. celebramos mi fiesta nos fuimos a mi apartamento porque gibby termino embriagándose y vomitando es la sala de Spencer asi que tania saco a gibby del departamento.

Era de mañana y freddie, Marissa mi mama y carly me iban a acompañar con la doctora también levaríamos a miri. Ya estaba en el consultorio esperando mi turno para entrar.

Samantha Benson-dijo la asistente de la doctora asi que entramos

Hola doctor como a estado-dije yo

Sam!, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo la doctora

3 años-dije yo

Como han estado tu y tu niña -me dijo

Mi niña aquí esta-le dije viendo a miri

Ay esta preciosa-dijo la doctora

Y yo vengo a una cita porque estoy embarazada-dije

Bien entonces ya conoces el procedimiento –dijo la doctora mostrándome el camino

Si-dije acostándome mientras ella me ponía el gel y eso.

Bien, ahí esta tu bebe-dijo la doctora

Cuanto tengo-dije

Aproximadamente 1 mes y medio -dijo la doctora

Y sabe si vo a tenel hemanito o hemanita-dijo miri

No aun ahí que esperar, unos cuantos meses-dijo a doctora

3 meses después…

Ya habían pasado yo tenia cuatro y medio meses carly ya había tenido a su bebe fue un niño y le puso Steven cornelious Gibson shay mi prima tania ya también tuvo a su bebe fue niña, Spencer quería un niño, en fin tanial le puso, o mejor dicho Spencer le puso ya que el escogió el nombre dulce maria shay puckett en cuanto a nosotros miri estaba muy contenta hoy sabríamos si tenia hermana o hermano tuvimos que comprar un nuevo televisor para entretenerme (idea de Lenin Zambrana una buena amiga) a mi y a miri también tuvimos que cambiar de doctor ya que la doctora se había mudado a new york asi que buscamos otro doctor y encontramos a un doctor nuevo..

Entonces ya están listas mis dos mujeres-dijo freddie

Ya estamos listas-dije yo

Bien-dijo freddie vámonos

En todo e camino no la pasamos escogiendo nombre sobre si era niño o iba ser niña…

Entonces que nombre si es niño -dijo freddie

Fedwar adejando (fredward alejandro)-dijo miri

Y si es niña-le dije yo

Cecidia gabiela (Cecilia Gabriela)-dijo miri

Lindos nombres entonces se llamara fredward Alejandro si es niño y Cecilia Gabriela si es niña-dije yo

Finamente llegamos a el consultorio del nuevo

Hola samantha-dijo el doctor

Hola, doctor kelvin-dije yo

Hola sam porfavor acuéstate-dijo el

Bien-dije yo

Y bueno vienen aquí ara saber si es niño o es niña no?-dijo el doctor

Si asi es –dijo freddie

Bien su bebe va a ser….una niña-dijo el doctor

Vo a tenel una hemanita-dijo miri saltando de alegría

Bien –dije yo sonriendo

Después de eso nos fuimos a la casa a decirles a todos las buenas noticias

PVO DOCTOR KELVIN

Nunca imagine el parecido que tenia Melanie a su hermana, Melanie me pago para que le hiciera creer a sam que solo tendría una niña cuando en verdad tendrá gemelos niño y niña al principio no estaba muy convencido pero Melanie me conto todo o que su malvada hermana le había hecho hací que accedí a decirle a su hermana que solo tendría una niña y cuando los bebes fueran a nacer yo aria una cesárea porque le diría a la hermana de Melanie qe seria necesario hacer una cesárea y bueno cuando nazcan los niños Melanie se quedara con el niño y su hermana jamás sabrá que tuvo 2 hijos….

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>djenme sus reviews! by:vane<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

MI OBSESION

Capitulo 30:¿mas sorpresas?

Anteriormente…

PVO DOCTOR KELVIN

... Nunca imagine el parecido que tenia Melanie a su hermana, Melanie me pago para que le hiciera creer a sam que solo tendría una niña cuando en verdad tendrá gemelos niño y niña al principio no estaba muy convencido pero Melanie me conto todo o que su malvada hermana le había hecho hací que accedí a decirle a su hermana que solo tendría una niña y cuando los bebes fueran a nacer yo aria una cesárea porque le diría a la hermana de Melanie qe seria necesario hacer una cesárea y bueno cuando nazcan los niños Melanie se quedara con el niño y su hermana jamás sabrá que tuvo 2 hijos….

PVO SAM

Después de ir a el doctor fuimos a comunicarle a nuestras familias k tendríamos una niña

Hola Spencer-dijo freddie

Hey que tal chicos, bueno jóvenes ya no son niños valla tiempos aquellos-dijo Spencer

Si, que creer voy a tener otra niña-dije yo abrazando a spencer

Enserio? Ahora mi dulce maria va a tener con quien jugar una niña de su edad-dijo Spencer

Si no es grandioso-dijo freddie

Y como van a ponerle-dijo Spencer

Cecilia Gabriela Benson puckett-dijo freddie

Que lindo nombre-dijo Spencer

Si miri lo eligio, no es lindo que quiera tanto a su hermanita-dije yo

Si, y que no se ponga celosa como hicieron mati y manson cuando carly se embarazo de nuevo-dijo Spencer

Si todavía no puedo olvidar todo lo que hicieron cuando se enteraron-dijo freddie

Ni yo, y donde esta su angelito?-dijo Spencer

En casa se quedo dormida y la dejamos que descanzara-dijo freddie

Y donde esta carly-dije yo

En el baño mati y manson hicieron un desastre con la comida de bebe de Steven y de dulce María-dijo Spencer

Hay esos dos siempre haciendo travesuras-dijo freddie

Si, no se como gibby y carly siempre se portban bien y sus hijos salieron unos verdaderos diablitos, en cambio con ustedes no se portaban muy bien que digamos o por lo menos sam y su hija salió un total angelito-dijo Spencer

Hola chicos-dijo carly sonriente vestida de un delantar y sucia

Hola carly que te?-decia yo

Limpiando e desastre de los niños-dijo carly

Oh-dijo freddie

Y que los trae por aquí-dijo carly

Carly tendremos otra niña-dije yo

Ay felicidades-dijo carly

Gracias-dije yo

Ojala salga como miri, y no como…-dijo carly volteando a ver a manson y mati que acababan de romper la bajilla de Spencer

Niños dejen esa vajilla-dijo Spencer-el tío Spencer está enojado-decía Spencer

Spens dejalos ya la rompieron toda-dije yo

Carly porque no educas a tus hijos-dijo Spencer

Porque el desobligado de su padre quien sabe y donde ande además de que siempre los consiente-dijo carly

Carly recuerdas a e desobligado que se atoro en la ventana de baño porque quería escapar de su loca esposa llama-dijo Spencer

Que?-dijo carly

Espera fue un sueño-dijo Spencer

Ve a ver como esta tu hija Spencer-dijo carly

Esta bien-dijo Spencer mientras salía de prisa

Ya le diejon a sus madres-dijo carly

No aun no pero vamos a decirle-dije yo

Mama manson se quito la camisa ota vez-dijo mati

Manson ya te eh dicho k nte quites la camisa-dijo carly en eso tocan la puerta asi k yo abri y el hombre de ahí era el papa de carly y Spencer

Hola chicos como an estado, acaso no van a abrazar a su padre-dijo el señor shay, mientras carly y Spencer solo se miraron con caras de asustados.

Pa..papa no se supone que vendrías en 2 años mas-dijo Spencer

Si, pero me bien antes a pasar una vacaciones con mis dos niños –dijo el señor shay-pero no me van a brazar-dijo su padre

Claro-dijo carly abrazandolo junto con Spencer

Entonces hijo supongo que ya tienes muchos casos ganados debes ser un gran abogado-dijo el señor shay.

Si aja-dije yo

Y ellos deben ser sam y freddie no?-dijo el sr. Shay

Si hola señor-dijo freddie

Hola-dije yo

Y tu hija que eres una doctora, diseñadora o maestra?-decia el señor shay emocionado

Mama?-dijo carly sonriendo nerviosamente

Hija ser mama no es una carre….-decia el señor shay hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que carly le había dicho- que!

Mami quien es el señor griton-dijo mati

Te acaba de decir mami!-dijo el señor shay molestísimo parecía que iba a explotar

Si ella es mi hija matilda y el es mi hijo manson y hay un bebe en mi cuarto ellos 3 son mis hijos-decia carly

QUE! Ahora solo falta k spencer me salga con algo asi-dijo el señor shay

Amor llevame a el super mercado a comprarle a leche a tu hija-dijo mi prima tania

Que! Spemcer tu tambin-dijo el señor shay antes de desmayarse

Ta vez no le hubiran dicho todo tan rápido las cosas-dije yo

Continuara….


	31. Chapter 31

**hola mis amores ! siento aber tardado tanto en publicar pero un invesil con trailer iba ebrio y choco con el poste d luz donde tambien iban los cables d internet asi k no tenia internet pero ya buano estoy aki cualquier aclaracion k kieran hacer conmigo mi numero es 4581066452 o 4581094857 y mi telefono d casa es 9445712 como sea lean!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 31: no lo puedo creer

QUE! Ahora solo falta k Spencer me salga con algo asi-dijo el señor shay

... Amor llevame a el super mercado a comprarle a la leche a tu hija-dijo mi prima tania

Que! Spencer tu tambin-dijo el señor shay antes de desmayarse

Ta vez no le hubiran dicho todo tan rápido las cosas-dije yo

Y ahora k esta pasando con sus cerebro acaso no piensan están idiotas o k-decia el señor shay con cierto enojo

Papa, eso fue un error extraño y ya no va a pasar-dijo carly

No, no volverá a pasar porque tu carly te vas a un convento y tu Spencer a la escuela de leyes-decia el señor shay

Pero yo ya tengo 21 no puedes mandarme-dijo carly

Y yo 36 tampoco puedes mandarme-dijo Spencer

Bien supongo k me largo de aquí-dijo Steven shay saliendo azotando la puerta

Wow enserio su padre esta super enojado-dije yo

Sam, el es asi ya se le pasara-dijo carly

Bueno mejor vamos a ver si ya despertó miranda-dijo freddie

Si, es cierto nos vemos carly-dije yo

4 meses después…(9 meses)

PVO CARLY

Ya pasaron dos meses y gibby me abandono para irse a roma para cumplir su sueño de ser bailarin de ballet ai k yo empeze a salir con griffin de nuevo y el era tan tierno y adorable con mis 3 hijos de hacho les regalo todos sus pewe babys para k mis hijos jugaran y hasta me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte de hecho ya estoy embarazada de nuevo pero esta vez de Griffin k por cierto ya se había graduado de abogado ….

Hola hermano-dije yo viendo a Spencer cosinar

Hola hermanita-dijo Spencer

Adiivina-dije yo

Que?-dijo el

Seras tio de nuevo-dije yo

Ahhhhy no que!-decia Spencer

Que? No quieres otro sobrino?-dij yo

Carly tienes 21 y ya tienes 3 hijos y otro en camino a este paso cuando tengas 30 vas a tener 16 hijos-dijo Spencer

No te preocupes quizá dos mas y ya-dijo yo n broma -por supuesto que solo seria el que viene encamino y ya-dije

Menos mal-dijo Spencer

Y donde esta tu esposa-dije yo

En el supermercado después pasara por os chicos a la guardería-dijo Spencer

Bien iré a visitar a sam y a freddie quiero k sepan k serán tios-dije yo saliendo del departamento y yendo hacia e de sam y freddie.

PVO SAM

Estos mese an sido duros no es fácil estar embarazada y cuidar a miri estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado en los últimos mese hasta que alguien toco la puerta supuse que era freddie con miri ya qu la había llevado por un helado epro al abrir la puerta era carly

Hola sam-dijo carly sonriendo algo se traia

Hola carly te sucede algo-dije yo

Si, estoy embarazada-dijo ella lo cual me sorpendio con este serian 4

Que!-dije yo sorprendida

Si, no es genial-dijo ella

Carly a este paso tu tendras muchos hijos para los 30 años-dije yo

Si, lo mismo me dijo Spencer, pero solo pienso tenr este y ya admas ste es de Griffin y el si me va a cuidar y mantener no como el flojo de gibby k me abandono por irse roma por un sueño k espero y se rompa-dijo ella en tono vengativo

Y valla k Griffin te quiere ya hasta te propuso matrimonio-dije yo

Bueno ahora tengo que irme a hacer la cena nos vemos amiga-dijo carly saliendo del departamento

Minutos mas llego freddie con la niña

Hola mi amor-dijo yo

Ah hola-dijo l dándome un beso

Que paso-dije yo

Miri se quedo dormida dime no es linda-dijo el

Si, dije yo

Estas nerviosa-dijo freddie

Porque lo dices –dije yo

Pues te programaron cesarea para la prxima semana y te veo algo asustada-dijo el

Estoy nerviosa y ya-dije yo

No tienes porque estarlo te hicieron cesarea cuando nació miranda-dijo freddie

Pero estaba totalmente inconsciente por el accidente-dije yo

Bueno eso es en parte cierto pero te sentirás igual que la vez pasada-dijo freddie

Bueno pero no sera…..ay –grite yo porque sentí un dolor punzante en el vientre

Que sucede-dijo freddie preocupado

Nada solo… ay-dije yo porque volvi a sentir el dolor

Que te pasa-dijo freddie haciendo k me sentara en el sillón

Me duele ayyyyy-dije yo

Tranquila voy a decirle a carly que se venga a cuidar miranda para poderte llevar a el hospital-dijo freddie saliendo del departamento, los dolores seguían cada vez mas fuertes hasta que lego freddie con carly y me llevo a el hospital ahí me atendió el doctor kelvin y me dijo k tendría k hacer la cesárea ya estaba en el quirófano ya me habían puesto la inyección no sentía nada freddie estaba afuera esperándome el doctor digo k me quedaría dormida poco a poco ya que me habían puesto una epidural muy fuerte…..no se cuanto tiempo paso solo que cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto blanco y freddie tomandome la mano sonriéndome.

Sam, ya despertaste-dijo freddie

Hola, como esta mi bebe-dije yo

Esta muy bien es hermosa y miri ya la vio y la sostuvo por unos minutos esta muy emocionada con su nueva hermana-dijo freddie

Donde están quiero ver a mis niñas-dije yo

Ire por miri y por la bebe para que las veas-dijo freddie sonriéndome

Rato después llego freddie con miri y la bebe en los brazos

Hola mami-dijo miri alegre

Hola mi amor-dije yo

Mira corazón es hermosa -dijo freddie entregándomela en brazos

Si lo es-dije yo

Mami puedo calgal a mi hemanita-dijo miri

Si, pero con cuidado-dije yo

Eta ben-dijo ella cargándola se veía tan hermosa

Tenemos unas hijas maravillosas-dijo freddie besándome

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les aya gustado faltan pocos capitulos para el final y ademas voy a hacer segunda temporada eh k opinan? bueno mañana subo el otro vale?<strong>

**by:vane**


	32. Chapter 32

**hola! siento no haber publikado antes pero tenia examens finales ahora ya estoy casi libre solo keda una semana de clases pero ya termine los examenes k a proposito me fue fanftastico! cmo sea no kiero abrumarlos con mis cosas asi k disfruten a sebas li 2496 : lo siento asi es la historia y presiento k vas a querer matarme cuando leas este cap sorry :S**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 32: un niño?

Anteriormente…

Mami puedo calgal a mi hemanita-dijo miri

Si, pero con cuidado-dije yo

Eta ben-dijo ella cargándola se veía tan hermosa

Tenemos unas hijas maravillosas-dijo freddie besándome

PVO MELANIE

Mi plan había funcionado y ahora tenia al hijo de sam en mis brazos era idéntico a freddie y ahora los aria sufrir con eso aun no se como pero es su hijo y ya vere como hacerlos swufrir esa será mi gran venganza por todo el dolor k me han ocasionado.

PVO NORMA

En el hospital…

Y cuando me puedo ir con mi bebe-dijo sam

Bebe? No querras decir bebes-dijo el doctor Smith

No, yo solo tuve una bebe-dijo sam

No, tu tuviste un niño y una niña-dijo el doctor Smith

No, no se de que me habla a mi el doctor kelvin me dijo desde que tenia 5 meses que solo tendría un bebe y seria niña-dijo sam

No, yo estuve en tu cesarea y te juro por mi mama que tuviste 2 bebes-dijo el doctor Smith

Oh por dios ese doctor me mintió-dijo sam levantándose

No sam no te puedes levantar tienes que tener reposo ire por tu esposo y le avisare a las enfermeras que no dejen Salir al doctor kalvin-dijo el doctor Smith

PVO SAM

No lo podía creer ese doctor era un maldito fraude siempre me dijo que tendría una niña y resulta que también tuve un hijo ay por dios en eso llega freddie preocpado

El doctor me dijo lo que paso-dijo freddie

No puedo creerlo ese estúpido doctor me mintió-dije enojada

Tranquila el doctor ordeno que no dejaran salir del hospital al doctor kelvin-dije yo

Ok-dije yo rato después entro el doctor Smith

Sam, ya tenemos a e doctor kelvin y ya llame a la policía-dijo el doctor

Tengo k ir con el kiero saber lo k le paso a mi hijo –dije yo

Tranquila voy por una silla de ruedas para llevarte-dijo freddie después fuimos hasta donde estaba el doctor kelvin

Que le hizo a mi hijo maldito desgraciado infeliz sin vida social-dije yo levantándolo de la camisa

Sam suéltalo-dijo freddie

Digame donde esta mi hijo-dije gritando con furia esta vez

Suélteme y se lo dire-dijo el

Bien, ahora digame-dije mas calmada

Lo único que le diere es que jamás va a volver a verlo en su vida-dijo e doctor asi k le di un cabezaso dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo

Wow como hizo eso-dijo el doctor Smith

Eso no importa ahora solo dame a la policía quiero saber que paso a mi hijo-dije yo

Sam, tranquilízate porfavor -dijo freddie al dia siguiente ya había salido de hospital y freddie y yo nos fuimos directo a la estación policiaca

Que saben de mi hijo-dije yo sin rodeos

El doctor kelvin dijo que le entrego a su hijo a su hermana gemela Melanie-dijo el policía

Que?-dije yo

Si, confeso k su hermana le había dicho que usted le había hecho algo muy malo y el solo la ayudava a vengarse pero depues de que le enseñamos el historial medico de su hermana Melanie se arrepintió de todo-dijo e policía

Y sabe donde esta ahora-s¡dije yo

N0 el no supo donde esta su hermana-dijo el policía

Rayos.-dije

Tranquila señora ya estamos investigando el caso-dijo el policía

Voy a llamar a mi mama y a la tuya-dijo freddie

Bien,dije yo

Rato después nos fuimos a el apartamento le contamos todo a los chicos y a nuestras madres estábamos todos preocupados por lo que paso y yo, yo no podía creerlo porque no podía dejarme en paz yo no le hice nada…

Estaba dormida en el sillón con mi cabeza en las piernas de freddie hasta que sono un teléfono y me despertó ,…

Que sucede-dije yo alarmada

En 5, 4, 3, 2, que sucede-dijo freddie muy rápido ya que también se había despertado

El teléfono-dije yo

Bien-dijo el tomandolo

Yo contesto-dije quitándoselo

Bien-dijo el

Hola quien es-dije yo

Hola hermanita supongo que extrañaste a tu niño es muy lindo es idéntico a freddie será mejor que vengaz tu sola a la dirección que te dare o tu bebito las pagara…..

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>bien espero k no kieran asesinarme, pero saben no podran porque tienen k dejarme vivr para k siga la historia y no se keden con la duda asi k solo espero k me dejen sus reviews ! by vane<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**holap estoy acutualizando el penultimo capitulo de la novela k triste para mi :'( pero bueno todos tienen un final asi k lean: sebas li 2496 gracias x no kerer mtarme pero al final de este si lo vas a desear! **

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION<p>

Capitulo 33: el lugar de encuentro

Anteriormente…

Yo contesto-dije quitándoselo

Bien-dijo el

Hola quien es-dije yo

Hola hermanita supongo que extrañaste a tu niño es muy lindo es idéntico a freddie será mejor que vengaz tu sola a la dirección que te dare o tu bebito las pagara…..

Bien dame la dirección-dije sin rodeos

Es el 143 ed. De la calle Wilson es una casa abandonada la podras reconocer hay una árbol gigante junto a la casa-dijo Melanie

No le hagas nada-dije yo

No te preocupes si vienes sola nada le para pero si vienes con alguien tu pobre bebe se atendrá a las consecuencias-dijo Melanie riendo y después colgó

Era Melanie?-dijo freddie

Si, me dijo que fuera a 143 ed. De la calle Wilson en una casa abandonada junto a un árbol-dije yo

No puedes ir te acompaño-dijo freddie

No, no ella dijo que si iba con alguien algo le pasaría a mi hijo-dije yo

No puedes ir sola tu sabes al igual que yo de lo que es capaz Melanie-dijo freddie preocupado

Y que quieres que haga que valla contigo y con un montón de policías para esa loca quien sabe que le haga al bebe-dije yo gritando

Sam tranquilízate llamare a la policía –dijo freddie iendo para la cosina.

nO podía dejar de estar preocupada asi k tome mi bolsa y Sali corriendo de ahí hacia la dirección que Melanie me había dado…

PVO FREDDIE

Termine de llamar a la policía para que vinieran a la casa y cuando fui a la sala no encontré a sam la llame un par de veces y nada no estaba se había ido asi k fuie con mi madre

Mama, es sam-dije aterrado

Que sucede con sam-dijo pam k estaba ahí con mi mama

Melanie la llamo y le dio un dirección para qu fuera pero tenia k ir sola-dije yo

Y la dejaste ir sola-dijo pam sacudiéndome varas veces

Pam tranquilícese yo le dije k llamaría a la policía pero en cuando termine de llamarlos ella ya no estaba en la casa supongo que se fue hacia alla-dije yo

Tenemos que ir hacia alla-dijo mi mama

Después de avisarle a los chicos y darle la dirección a los policía nos fuimos a el lugar de encuentro…

PVO SAM

Llegue al lugar eran como las 9:30pm asi k la casa abandonada daba un poco de miedo pero todo el valor que había reunido ahí me decía k entrara de una vez asi k lo hice al entrar en una mesa había una nota que decía que fuera a la azotea asi k para alla me diriji en cuanto subi escuche un llanto y vi a mi hermana cargando a mi hijo

Me alegra que alas seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra-dijo mi hermana dedicándome una sonrisa

Dime ya que es lo que quieres que te traes-dije yo

Quiero k pagues por todo lo que me has hecho-dijo ella

Melanie yo no te eh echo nada –dije yo

A no? Y k dices d quitarme a freddie-dijo ella

Ahh sigues con lo mismo, ya te lo eh dicho mil veces yo no te lo quite el ya era mi novio-dije yo

Cállate-me dijo

Ahora quiero que tu….

PVO FREDDIE

En cuanto llegamos a el edificio empezó a llover entramos y vimos la nota que decía k estaba en la azotea todos subimos, y ahí las vimos sam estaba en el llorando suelo sentada arrullando a el bebe y melanie apuntándole con una pistola..

Freddie mi amor viniste-dijo ella-y trajiste a toda la familia mis amigos y mi querida madre-dijo Melanie riendo

Hija por favor necesitas ayuda-dijo pam a Melanie

No, cuando estaba allí recibiendo ayuda todos me decían que estaba loca no estoy loca mo lo estoy amar a un apersona asi no se puede llamar locura-dijo ella

Hija tu no estas loca, pero necesitas ayuda, por favor déjame ayudarte-dijo pam acercándose a Melanie.

No, no te acerques-dijo ella

Por favor Melanie soy tu madre-dijo pam, mientras ella trataba de razonar con melanei yo me acerque a sam.

Sam, estas bien-dije yo

S….si-dijo ella asustada

No…. Alejate de ella-dijo Melanie apuntándonos con la pistola

Bien, solo no le hagas nada-dije yo pero era demasiado tarde ella había disparado a…..

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>bien como dije este es el penultimo capitulo el siguiente sera el final de la historia pero tengo plneado hacer una secuela se llama la locura no termina asi k esperenlo! by vane<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**hola chicos ! bueno estoy triste por k este es el ultimo capitulo de esta novela! Guest o aniaseddie4ever: tienes razon melanie es eso k dijiste pero noe su culpa se explicara en este cap! gracias x leer mi historia!. sebas lo 2496: cuando leas este cap sabras a kien disparo y mucha gracias por leer mi histori y siempre dejarme un review! Elz matias: aki esta el siguiente y ultimo cap y sbarras y gracias x leer mi historia!**

* * *

><p>MI OBSESION:<p>

Capitulo 34: un final feliz trágico.

Anteriormente…

Sam, estas bien-dije yo

S….si-dijo ella asustada

No…. Alejate de ella-dijo Melanie apuntándonos con la pistola

Bien, solo no le hagas nada-dije yo pero era demasiado tarde ella había disparado a…..

Pero ya era demasiado tarde le había disparado a pam que se había interpuesto entre Melanie y sam

MAMA!-dijo sam corriendo hacia ella

Mama, mama-dijo Melanie corriendo hacia ella

mi…mis niñas prométanme que se van a cuidar-decia pam

mama perdóname-dijo melanie llorando desconsoladamente me dava algo de lastima

mely, claro k te perdono, prométeme una cosa…prométeme que te vas a dejar que te ayuden para que te cures-dijo pam

si, si, si te lo prometo que me voy a cuidar-dijo melanie

sammy prométeme que vas a ayudar a tu hermana a que se cure-dijo pam

te lo prometo mami, pero no te mueras-dijo sam llorando

lo siento es mi ho..hor…a-dijo pam antes de morir sam solo empezó a llorar mucho y solo la abrace melanie aun estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de pam.

En unos 5 minutos llegaron los policías y esposaron a Melanie pero entes de que se la llevaran a la patrulla nos dijo algo a sam y a mi

Sam, freddie porfavor perdónenme yo…. Yo no era consiente de lo que hacia no me di cuanta hasta que mama murió me da mucha rabia que mama aya tenido qu morir para que yo entendiera, por eso quiero decirte que quiero k me ayudes a curarme no quiero seguir siendo esto yo te quiero sam eres mi hermana pero cuando trate de matarte no soy yo es como si fuera otra persona algo que no puedo controlar-dijo Melanie llorando

Melanie claro k te perdonamos, no era tu culpa era tu enfermedad y te vamos a ayudar a curarte-dijo sam

Gracias-dijo Melanie antes de entrar a la patrulla

Tiempo después…..

PVO SAM

Han pasado casi 2 años desde que paso eso, y bueno Melanie se declaro culpable de la muerte de mi mama debido a su enfermedad el juez solo le dio 7 años de prisión, ahí en la prisión recibió ayuda para contrarestar su enfermedad que a pesar de que ha sido difícil para ella lo esta logrando según los doctore melanie tenia algo asi como doble personalidad por una parte era la tierna y dulce la chica que era mi hermana pero cuando su otra personalidad se tornaba mala hacia que ella solo respondiera esa personalidad y que su personalidad buena no pudiera hacer nada aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo se que es difil para ella porque ancque ella se eche la culpa de que por su culapa mama murió yo se que no es su culpa si no de su enfermedad, recuerdo la ultima vez que fui a visitarla…

*Flas back*

Llegamos a prisión para visitar a Melanie

Hola Melanie-dije yo

Hola sam-dijo con tristeza

Como has estado-dije yo

Ya no eh tenido esos ataques de locura donde mi otra personalidad se apodera de mi-dijo melanie

Me alegra que te estes curando-dije yo alegre

A mi también me alegra curarme también estoy teniendo terapia física para poder superar esto-dijo ella

Y ahs tenido esos suños de nuevo-dije

No, ya no me alegra y ya no quiero tener estos sueños de nuevo , sabes conosi a alguien aquí en prisión-dijo ella con entusiasmo

Enserio, pero aquí solo hay mujeres no me digas que..-decia yo

No, es el hermano de mi compañera de celda se llama Gabriel es muy bueno y le conte mi historia me dijo que yo le gusto y que quizá cuando salga de aquí podríamos estar juntos-dijo ella

El tiempo se acaba solo 2 minutos mas-dijo el celador (persona k cuida a os internos en una cárcel, jeje mi papa es celador)

Bien melaie espero k te valla bien con el creo k es hora de irme-dije

Si, nos vemos hermana-dijo ella

*fin del flas back*

Eso fue ase como un mes y e recibido cartas donde dice que ya sta saliendo con e tal Gabriel. En cuanto carly se caso con Griffin y tuvieron una niña muy linda carly dijo que Michelle, asi le pusieron, seria su ultima hija pero hace poco tuvo a otra bebe a quien llamo alondra a veces me pregunto si seguirá asi porque si es asi entonces tendrá muchos hijos, Spencer tuvo otro bebes ahora tiene 5 hijas, y son Dulce María, Kenia, Lenin y las gemelas Zabidy y Mayumi Si se preguntan porque ha tenido tantas hijas es porque Spencer quería tener un hijo pero todos han salido niñas ahora tania esta de nuevo embarazada y tendrá niña l pondrán genexis de gibby hemos sabido que triunfo en su sueño y ahora esta protagonizando el lago de los cisnes en ballet y gibby es el principal actor, una chica se enamoro de el y ahora tiene otra hija le pusieron phoebe (se pronuncia fiby). Marissa se caso con lewbert y adoptaron una niña ya que Marissa siempre quizo una niña la llamaron pamela, Marissa dijo que era en honor a su mejor amiga, osea a mi madre. En cuanto a mi ahora tengo a miri a ceci y a mi hijo que por sierto le pusimos fredward Alejandro freddie y yo somos muy felicies ahora tenemos 3 hijos maravillosos y uno pronto vendrá en camino…

Hola mis amores-dije yo acercándome a freddie y a ms hijos

Hola ma-dijo miri

Hola mami-dijo Cecilia

Hola mama-dijo Alejandro

Hola amor-dijo freddie

Que hacen-dije yo

Almamos un lomcabezas-dijo Cecilia

Que bien y de cuantas piezas es-dije yo

De 1000-dijo Alejandro

Wow muchas piezas-dije yo

Mami cuando tenia 4 arme uno de 10,000 piezas esto no es nada-dijo miri

Esque ustedes son muy listos-dije yo

Si-dijo freddie

Ah, freddie podemos hablar en la cocina de algo-dije yo

Claro-dijo el haci que fuimos a la cocina- que querías decirme sam

Bueno han pasado casi 7 años desde que quede embarazada de miri y solo quería decirte que si hubiera sabido todo lo que nos pasaría aun asi m hubiera ebarazado porque jamás, jamás me arrepentiría de haber tenido a miri-dije yo

Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho amo a mi familia te amo a ti y jamás me voy a arrepentir de lo que hicimos hace 7 años –dijo el

Ni yo, y quería decirte que un nuevo miembro de de la familia Benson viene en camino-dije yo

Como que un nuevo mi… espera estas diciendo que estas embarazada-dijo el

Si, asi esa-dije yo

No sabes como te amo y espero k sea niño-dijo el

Yo también te amo-dije….

PVO MELANIE

No hay escusa para lo que hice, ni hay mas culpable que yo, tengo lo que me meresco mi familia y amigo tendrán su venganza y al fin se hara justicia, porque a pesar de todas las mentiras, de todos los secretos y de una terrible perdida, ahora solo importa una cosa ellos están juntos pero aun asi freddie Benson será y seguirá siendo MI OBSESION.

FIN….. o no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno k nostalgia este fue el ultimo capitulo! y por lo k puse fue x k are una secuela, se llamara la locura no termina ya la veran y les agradeceria mucho k me dejaran un review para decirme si les gusto y bueno GRACIAS X LEER MI HISTORIA! BY: vane (vanessa)<strong>


End file.
